Liars & Love
by Apotts
Summary: Tweek is ready to confess his love to his long term boyfriend Craig, but he isn't really certain how Craig feels about him. Will Craig accept him or will his confession end in heartache. CraigxTweek
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**This story is for anyone who feels my other story is not fluffy enough. This will be short, probably only a handful of chapters, mostly fluff with a tiny touch of angst, but it should also contain a little smut, eventually.**

 **This is something I started a while back, but I abandoned because I figured that this may have been done before, since it's a pretty simple idea, but if so I hope my version will be unique enough to warrant your time and attention. Please read below for notes regarding future updates.**

 **Liars & Love**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

I'm sooo happy today, as Craig would put it. These days, I pretty much always feel like this. I'm happy, I'm confident, and I'm blissfully calm. I don't even need coffee anymore, much to my father's great disappointment. Coffee is the thing that used to calm me down, but now I have Craig for that.

Craig Tucker is my long term boyfriend, over the years he's become the center of my life, and my special place is by his side.

He's been my boyfriend since childhood, and did I mention that he's the hottest boy in town! Well, he really is, and that's saying a lot, since South Park has a whole bunch of handsome guys; there's also Token, Stan, Kenny and Kyle, oh and I guess that Butters Stotch is good looking too, since he gets a lot of modeling work around town, but to be honest I just don't see what the attraction is with Butters, he looks like a little kid if you ask me. I don't know why this tiny mountain town breeds such handsome guys, it simply does, must be something in the water I suppose.

Regardless, Craig is still the hottest of them all, and that isn't just my opinion. I've lost count of the number of times he's been hit on by some chick who was too stupid to care that he's already with me; as if the fact that we're pretty much always attached at the fingertips didn't make it obvious enough.

For some reason the random chicks never worried me too much, since Wendy and company does a pretty impressive job of keeping new students informed about the fact that Craig and I are gay, which usually scares them off pretty quickly. However, the guys that occasionally hit on Craig are a bit more troubling, as I'm sure you can imagine.

Even when we were kids Craig was good looking, except that he used to wear this ugly blue hat to hide the fact that his ears are sort of big. Luckily, he's grown into those ears now, and he's grown in other places too.

 _'OH, GAH-NO! GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!'_

I just mean he's really tall now, and he gets a lot of exercise and stuff, so he's got these really sexy muscles, the lean kind, not the ugly bulky ones that you see in the body builder ads. Craig's body is perfect! His face is really nice too, he's got these amazing blue eyes, and he wear's his hair sort of long now, though that could be to hide his big dumbo ears.

 _'OH, JESUS! THAT WAS A JOKE! DON'T TELL CRAIG I SAID THAT, PLEASE!'_

Now where was I? Oh yeah, about Craig being my boyfriend, it's kind of pretty great. I've changed a lot since we first started dating, I'm much more stable now, and healthier, and stuff like that. Dr. Norris claims I still need to see him, he's worried that I've traded one addiction for another, but Craig isn't a drug, and besides Craig thinks Dr. Norris is a quack!

My parents call my relationship with Craig puppy love, my dad even has a ridiculous song that he likes to sing sometimes when Craig comes to visit, but although Craig is certainly cute and cuddly, Craig is not a puppy, so I don't know what the hell my father is going on about.

Me, I don't really know how Craig managed to change me, nor do I really care. What I do know is that I can sleep through the night now, I'm not jittery all the time anymore, I smile pretty much constantly, and in case it isn't obvious, I'm desperately in love with Craig Tucker.

The only problem is that I haven't been able to tell Craig yet. I want to, and I've been trying to figure out how to do it for a while now, but it's sort of scary, because well... and this is sort of a secret but... Craig isn't 'really' my boyfriend yet.

 _'OH GOD NO! BUT WE DIDN'T MEAN TO LIE ABOUT IT! PLEASE, DON'T REPORT US TO THE AUTHORITIES!'_

Okay, I'll admit it, we totally lied. It wasn't a malicious lie, and like I said we didn't really mean to lie. In the beginning, we were just two confused kids who were simply going along with what the town wanted from us; I guess it still counts as a lie because even when we got a little older, and we discovered that the town folk are wrong, and Asians don't actually make people gay, we still continued to lie.

The truth is we pretended to be a totally in love gay couple, but we really weren't in love or gay. The only thing is, eventually, the lie changed into the truth, or at least for me it did.

I'm just not certain how Craig feels about it, because he's never really been much of a talker. I mean sure he can go on and on about things like Red Racer, or Game of Thrones, or spaceships, but except for that time in 4th grade where he told me he was straight, he's never really spoken about how he feels about all of this.

It might turn out that this is all just a one-sided crush on my part, or one of those unrequited love things that the Asian girls at school talk about whenever Butters and Cartman are nearby.

 _'OH JESUS CHRIST! I HOPE I'M NOT LIKE BUTTERS!'_

No, no, no, it isn't like that, because Cartman treats Butter's like crap. I mean he's _really_ a bastard to the poor little guy. You've got to give Butter's his props though, because he takes all of Cartman's abuse, and he just keeps coming back for more. Not sure if that is called stupidity or devotion, but we all kind of pity Butters. I certainly wouldn't want to be like that...

 _Ah, no!_ I am positive, our relationship is not like that! I admit that Craig does have a pretty serious mean streak, and when he gets riled up he can be a bit nasty to the people he doesn't like. He also loves a good practical joke from time to time, and he did a lot of shitty things when he was a kid, but Craig isn't like Cartman, not at all! Hell, nobody is like Cartman, and that's a good thing, because I don't think this world could handle another Cartman.

Actually, Craig's pretty sweet to me most of the time. Sure, we had a few fights when we were kids, and we occasionally have little disagreements, or what my mother refers to as _'lover's spats'_.

In middle school I almost broke up with him during one of these lover's spats, because of a rumor going around that Craig had went on a date with somebody else, but we made up pretty quickly, because Craig assured me that Thomas was only a friend who had come to town for a visit. He told me I could check with Kyle if I didn't believe him, because Kyle was the person Thomas actually came to visit.

At any rate, what I've been trying to say is I'm in love with Craig Tucker, and today is Craig's sixteenth birthday. I've figured out both the perfect gift and the perfect way to show him how I feel. The box is sort of small, but they were really expensive, because I didn't want to go cheap on this. I even paid for the premium wrapping paper, and yes, now all of my savings are gone, but I've never really cared much about money anyway, not like I care about Craig.

Anyway folks, wish me luck, because I'm on the steps in front of Craig's house now, and I'm knocking on his door. His party isn't supposed to start for another hour, but I wanted to be the first to arrive since I wanted to be the first one to give him his present.

#########

"Hello, Tweek, come on in." Craig's mother welcomes me warmly, as she always does whenever I visit. I accept her hug, and the kiss on my cheek, and I manage to resist the urge to wipe away the red lipstick mark that I'm certain she has left on me.

"I'm sorry about showing up so early, but I'm really looking forward to today." I explain and my hands fumble against the elegantly wrapped present as I pull it out of my pocket.

"That's lovely wrapping paper, Tweek." She compliments me, and it's just what I wanted to hear, because I'm very proud about how nice the little box looks. I feel certain the other guys will give Craig cheaply wrapped gifts, but I wanted mine to stand out, so I chose an ocean blue wrapping paper, and a thin white ribbon tied into a tiny bow tie, because I wanted something both mature and masculine.

"The boys are up in Craig's room." Mrs. Tucker tells me with a smile and starts heading back to the kitchen. "You can put your gift on coffee table with the others if you'd like."

"Boys?" I say in disappointment, as I realize I am not the only one who came up with the brilliant idea of arriving early. Glancing at the coffee table I see two other presents already sitting there. As expected, one is cheaply wrapped in childish Red Racer gift wrap, but the other is really cool looking. A medium sized square box wrapped in light brown paper, tied with a piece of twine, and a small photo frame is used instead of a bow.

"Oh yes, Thomas and Kyle arrived a little while ago." She tells me, and my eyes go wide with shock... did she just say Thomas?

I walk over to take a closer look at the present on the table, and it's just as I had feared. The small photo is of Craig as he looked in 4th Grade, complete with his favorite blue hat, and he's standing next to a cute blond boy dressed in a light yellow shirt with green stripes and dark green trousers. Craig has one hand behind the boys head with two fingers pointing up bunny ear style, and with his other hand he's flipping off the camera. Both boys look really happy, and Craig has a rare smile on his face that makes my heart ache just looking at it. _So this is Thomas..._

###############################

Okay, so that is chapter one. As I mentioned this is multi-chapter, but expected to be relatively short, but here's the thing. Since I am also working on my other story, which I am rather fond of, I am not certain how often I will be updating this one. If I feel like this story generates enough interest, I will make it a priority, but if not I will update whenever I feel like taking a break from the other story.


	2. Chapter 2: This is Thomas!

**I pretty much wrote this in my sleep last night, because I couldn't sleep and kept thinking about this story. This means you're getting a new chapter, because I needed to get this stuff out of my head and on to paper.**

A special thank you to everyone reading this at AO3, especially to **Ereina, Sleepy mouse & ****KitOfYaoi** **,** for your kind supportive comments. I write for myself, but I rewrite and post this stuff for wonderful people like you!

 **Chapter 2: This is Thomas?!**

My hands are shaking faintly as I slide Craig's gift back into my pocket. I know I'm acting childish, but I can't stand the thought of my present to Craig sharing a table with Thomas' gift.

On the other hand, his mother has already seen the gift, so won't she think it's weird if I don't leave it on the gift table? ' _Crap!'_

I pull the present out of my pocket and place it on the table, but when I do I _accidentally_ knock Thomas' gift to the floor, and my foot _accidentally_ kicks it under the table. _Whoops!_

With a heavy sigh I trudge upstairs to Craig's bedroom.

I can hear Craig's rowdy laughter coming from behind his closed door the moment that I step into the upstairs hallway, and it's embarrassing to admit, but it fucking hurts to know that Craig can laugh like that. That's not to say that he never laughs around me, because he does, a lot in fact, but this is different. This is the way that Craig laughs when he _isn't_ with me. I don't like it at all!

I don't bother to knock, I just turn the knob on Craig's bedroom door. If this was a normal day, I would certainly knock first, because knocking is polite, and my mother has trained me well. However, today I feel the need to assert a little bit of dominance, so I go ahead and push the door open.

"COCK-ASS!" I step back as a scream of obscenities assaults my ears, and I stare wide eyed and awkwardly into Craig's bedroom.

"Fuck, I love it when you talk dirty, Thomas!" Craig declares through another bout of laughter.

Craig's sitting on the floor with his back against his bed, and another teen sits next to him with a lit joint in one hand. Even though he looks nothing like his picture I am certain this is Thomas, since the only other person in the room is Kyle who is laying upon Craig's bed with a surfing magazine in one hand.

Thomas' shoulder length hair is so blond it appears almost white, he's very tan with a strong jaw, and pale brown eyes that compliment a ruggedly handsome face. He's dressed casually in a pair of well worn dark jeans, a light brown and black striped sweater, and a pair of black Vans tennis shoes. He's fucking gorgeous!

What is this? I honestly could not be more shocked! Craig has spoken about Thomas in a way that made me assume he'd be more... frail... skinny... insomniac... mentally ill... someone like me!

 _'This is Thomas?! Jesus Christ, if this is my competition I am fucking screwed!'_

As I stand in the doorway sizing up my adversary, Thomas leans over and whispers something into Craig's ear. His voice is too low for me to hear, but it causes Craig's eyes to open in surprise, and then Craig reaches one arm around Thomas' neck, and he whispers something back, causing Thomas to burst into laughter.

But then Kyle sees me. "Hey Dude!" Kyle greets me happily, but I don't acknowledge him, because I am too busy glaring at my boyfriend.

"Hey Tweek." Craig's seen me now too, and I can't help but notice how quickly he pulls his arm away from Thomas. He seems a little nervous too, and Craig rarely gets nervous. "Get in here quickly, and close the door."

It has been years since I've had a panic attack, but I can feel one coming on right now! All the anxiety is working its way throughout my body, leaving little tremors in its wake.

Crap, I can't spaz out right now, not in front of such a formidable rival. Fortunately, I can fix this! My anxiety cure is sitting right in front of me.

"Gah-move it!" I mumble at Thomas, and toss in a hostile glare. I scurry into Craig's room, and drop down to the floor, and I suppose Thomas must have some sense in that bleached head, since he quickly pushes over to allow me to squeeze myself in next to _my_ boyfriend.

 _'Damn straight, I'm cutting in, Blondie!'_ I continue to glare at Thomas silently and grab Craig's hand possessively. Feeling instantly comforted, I close my eyes and focus my breathing.

"Tweek, what the fuck, I told you to shut the door." Craig complains, and pulls his hand away, so that he can lean over and slide the door closed with his foot. "My mom will kill us if she catches us with a joint."

"S-sorry." I pull his hand back inside mine, and hide my face against his shoulder, shaking uncontrollably. I close my eyes and start breathing slowly, taking comfort in his familiar scent. I know that I'm not making the best impression on my rival right now, but I need what I need, and right now I need Craig.

"Hey, are you alright?" Craig's voice is gentler now, filled with concern. He moves his free hand under my chin and tries to make me look up, but I shake my head and keep my face pressed into his shoulder, because I don't want him to know how badly I'm freaking out.

"Shit Dude, is he having a panic attack?" Fuckboy Thomas blows my cover, so I pull my face from the comfort of Craig's arm in order to glare at his stupidly perfect face some more.

"Here, take a hit of this. It'll calm you right down." Thomas holds out the joint to me, but Craig uses his free hand to grab it away quickly.

"No!" Craig says sternly.

"Wait" I cry out, just as Craig is about to put the joint to his own lips.

"I want to try it." I tell him, and reach for the joint. This isn't true. I have no interest in smoking pot. I simply don't want Craig to get an indirect kiss from Thomas, so I don't want Craig's lips touching that joint.

"No!" Craig repeats firmly, and holds the joint out of my reach.

"Why not?" I pout, because Craig is a sucker for my pout, and I'm not afraid to use it.

Thomas starts snickering, which only makes me hate him more, and causes my body to tremble with anger... or panic, at this point I really can't tell the difference, and neither can Craig.

"You won't be able to handle it." Craig explains while examining me with a worried frown. With a deep sigh, he pulls his hand away from mine and wraps his arm protectively around my shoulder, pulling me closer, and softly whispering in my ear.

"I'm here with you, Tweek. Breath slowly, and count with me... 1... 2...3..."

The last time he used this method to calm me down, was back in middle school, when I freaked about those rumors that he was cheating on me with Thomas. That was also the last time I had a serious attack.

 _'Fuck you, Thomas, if I die today it's all your fault!_ ' I recommence my silent glare attack against my infuriating nemesis.

"You really should let him try the joint, it'll chill him right out." Thomas reasons, and has the nerve to smile at me all friendly like.

"Dude, I know you're practically the poster child for the medical marijuana business, and all that, but just because it helps with your tics, doesn't mean it's right for Tweek." Craig tells him frankly.

"It calms me down too, Dude! Let Tweek try a taste, it will be good for him!" Kyle mellowly tosses in his two cents, and goes back to reading his magazine.

"Fine." Craig gives in with another heavy sigh, but instead of handing me the joint he puts it to his lips, takes a deep drag, leans down, and presses his lips to mine.

 _'No way!'_ Is all I have time to think, before Craig's lips are moving against mine, his tongue pokes out against my bottom lip, causing me to slacken my jaw, and my mouth is filled with thick gross smoke. I inhale, and Craig pulls his lips away, much to my deep regret.

Of course, since I am a total loser, I start coughing, and I can't stop, because shit, I've never even tried a cigarette before.

"See Thomas, this is why Tweek can't have nice things." Craig says sarcastically, and I am officially humiliated.

Craig grabs a bottle of water from the top of his end table, pops off the lid and hands it to me. I take it quickly, put it to my lips and take a large drink, which causes me to choke.

"Sip it slowly." Craig tells me too late, but I get myself under control, and take another slower drink.

"You okay?" Craig asks, and I nod, because I am too overwhelmed to speak. My mind is still processing the fact that Craig _'sort of'_ kissed me, but I do feel much calmer now.

"See I told you it would calm him." Thomas boasts, while standing up and moving to sit on the foot of Craig's bed. Craig holds his joint hand up toward Kyle, and Kyle snatches the joint from his fingers.

"Shit Thomas, I can't believe you spend your days surfing in Malibu, while Craig are I are stuck in fucking South Park!" Kyle complains, and tosses the magazine he has been reading at Thomas, before taking a puff off the joint and exclaiming through the smoke. "Teach me to surf, Dude, I want to learn!"

"No you don't." Thomas flashes a toothy grin at the stoned redhead. "Hey Craig, did you hear that? Kyle wants to learn to surf again."

Craig's leaning back with his eyes closed now, and his only response is to raise his hand to flip everyone off. I have my head leaning against his chest now, taking this rare chance to cuddle with him, and listening to his gentle heartbeat.

"Remember last summer when the three of us went to Elitch Gardens? Kyle refused to get anywhere near the water." Thomas reminisces, and I wonder why Craig never mentioned this little trip to an amusement park.

"Dudes, shut the fuck up, I'm trying to relax!" Craig warns, but it's too late. I've already heard what Craig probably didn't want me to hear, because when I glance up at him he looks away uncomfortably.

"Of course I wouldn't go in _that_ water!" Kyle cringes, and turns a little green. "Do you know how many people pee in that water. Trust me, Dude, that shit can kill you! It was lucky you and Craig made it out alive."

"Whatever, but I think you've had enough of this." Thomas tells him and takes the last of the joint from his hand. "Hey Tweek, do you want to take the last hit with me? My shotgun is better than Craigs."

"Bigger too!" Kyle says stupidly, and starts laughing like he just told the funniest joke in the world.

I shake my head in annoyance. Suddenly, I am not feeling so well, and it has nothing to do with anxiety. I'm just really pissed off! Craig is keeping secrets from me again, just like he did in middle school, why is it whenever this Thomas guy comes around Craig starts telling lies?

"Elitch Gardens, Craig? Sounds like fun" I say bitterly, while gazing harshly into his eyes.

"I don't want to deal with this right now." He says disinterestedly, pulling away and standing up quickly. He flips off Thomas, or is he flipping off Kyle? I don't know, since they are both behind me, and all my attention is focused on his face, because I rarely see him like this. He's obviously trying to appear normal, but I know that he's actually quite upset. That's how Craig is, he rarely shows anger, but that doesn't mean he doesn't get angry. Right now he is very angry and heading towards the door.

Just as Craig is about to open his bedroom door, someone knocks on it loudly, and the door is pushed open.

"Happy Birthday, Craig!" A group of guys - Stan, Kenny, Cartman and Clyde - bust in, and Craig is covered in confetti and streamers as party favors are blown noisily.

He doesn't react, he just keeps walking, and the newcomers all stare at us in confusion.

"He's pissed." Kyle says worriedly.

"No he's really pissed." Thomas says with a smirk. "Hey Tweek, you sure you don't need a hit?"

I don't answer, because I'm wondering how I managed to forget what day today is, and I feel guilty, because I haven't even wished Craig happy birthday, yet.

 _'Oh, Jesus, that's not the way a friend is supposed to act, and apparently that's all I am to Craig... a friend, a fake boyfriend, someone who it's okay to lie to... but not somebody Craig loves, because even I know that you don't lie to the people you love!'_

################

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Suspicious Minds

A special thank you to everyone reading this, especially to **Ereina, Sleepy mouse, KitOfYaoi, & Angel Weasel-Woman** for your kind supportive comments.

 **Chapter 3: Suspicious Minds**

 **====Rewinding time back to before the party & switching to Craig's POV===**

"Craig, honey, the first guests are here." My mother calls up from the front door. It's an hour and a half before my birthday party is _supposed_ to start. I just got out of the shower, and I'm standing at my dresser, with a towel wrapped around my waist trying to decide what to wear.

"Send them up, mom" I holler through my half open door.

I assume it's Clyde who shows up early every year, because he likes helping my mom decorate. Clyde is the gayest straight guy that I know. Dude still cries at a drop of a hat, and I suspect he will be the first one to burst into tears at my wedding with Tweek. Yes, I am only sixteen, but I already know who I am going to marry. My mom and Mrs. Tweak have been secretly planning our wedding for years, and I have no reason to disappoint them.

Hunting through my dresser I grab a pair of blue plaid boxers, while debating over what I should wear. I decide on an ocean blue sweater that I know Tweek really likes on me, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that are pretty worn, but so comfortable, and my red Converse high tops.

As I drop my towel and start pulling on my boxers, my door flies open the rest of the way, and Thomas and Kyle walk in. ' _Fucking Thomas! Why is he here? I didn't even know he was in town!'_

"God, I love your ass, Craig!" Thomas whistles, and swats me on the butt with the folded magazine that he's holding in one hand.

"Dude! What the fuck are you doing here?" I say as politely as possible, because Thomas is a really good friend, and I don't want him to feel like I don't want him here, but I _'really'_ don't want him here!

"Surprise, honey! I flew out for your birthday!" Thomas says with a devilish grin, and pulls me into a brotherly hug, which is kind of awkward for me, because I'm practically naked, and my mother is standing at my doorway smiling at us.

"Yeah, mom?" I address her, while quickly pulling on the rest of my clothing.

"Dad's on his way out to pick up your cake and ice cream, are you sure he shouldn't pick up some board games or some movies?" She says all motherly like, but I notice that she's eyeing Thomas. I roll my eyes, although I can't really blame her since Thomas is rather eye catching.

"No, that's cool, mom." I reply, and nod my head towards Thomas. "You remember Thomas right?"

"Of course I remember Thomas, like I could ever forget my son's first crush." My mom teases, and I flip her off.

"Thanks a lot mom." I sigh in humiliation and slam the door in her face, because that was so uncalled for. Sure, she was only speaking the truth. I had it bad for Thomas when we were kids, but that was back when we were nine years old.

Nine year old Thomas was awesome. I mean _really_ awesome! Thomas ran around screaming obscenities at the top of his lungs, and nobody cared! It was the coolest thing ever! Plus he was so cute, and really funny. So, of course, from the moment we met I was obsessed with him, and when he became my best friend I was so freaking proud.

A couple of months later his mother hooked up with some rich Hollywood hotshot, and next thing you know they are married and Thomas is moving cross country to fucking California! I was devastated at the time, but we kept in touch via email and text, and we've stayed good friends.

###############################################

Thomas drops down on my floor and pulls out a joint right away. Thomas is pretty much always stoned, because pot helps him to keep his TS under control. Honestly, I like him better when he's sober, because when he's high he tends to get flirty, and he loses respect for things like boundaries, which can be annoying. He's gay and very out, and although he definitely has a type he prefers, when Thomas gets high enough all bets are off.

Thomas sleeps around a lot, which I sort of admire, but I also worry about him. Me on the other hand, I've had a boyfriend since 4th grade, but I'm still a virgin. It kind of sucks, since I'm sixteen and most of my friends have already gotten laid. The thing is, Tweek's really naive, and I like that about him, I don't want to rush him. I'm trying to be patient, and let him make the first move when he's ready, but it just isn't happening.

Since apparently Thomas is meeting Tweek today, I need to get high. There is simply no way I will make it through this party sober. Hell, if it gets really bad I might even sneak a few of my father's beers. Tweek and Thomas had to meet eventually, but I don't know why it had to happen on my birthday!

Here's the thing, Tweek is _almost_ perfect. I've always been this sucker for cute things, and Tweek is off the charts in cuteness! I'm talking like bunny rabbit cute with a side of seductive! He's also got a great personality, and he's sooo lovable, _most of the time_!

The flip side is Tweek has a possessive streak from _hell!_ I kid you not, he may be as cute as a button, but believe me you do _not_ want to piss that boy off, and you really don't want to make him jealous. It's the main reason that I've always avoiding having Thomas and Tweek in the same room. The other reason? Well, I don't really want to talk about that, because it will make me look so lame.

 _'Fuck you, Thomas, for showing up uninvited and stressing me out on my birthday!_ ' I think to myself, as I drop down on the floor, pull the joint from Thomas' hand, and take a big hit. As expected of Thomas, it's premium stuff, and it kicks in almost immediately. I kick back against my bed and decide to just go with the flow.

#################

"Hey, Craig, check this out. Your first crush has a layout in Surfer magazine!" Kyle plants himself on my bed and holds a magazine in front of my face.

"Seriously, Kyle, don't joke like that in front of Tweek!" I warn him, while pulling the magazine out of his hand.

"Dude, I won't." Kyle affirms, but since he is basically an upstanding guy he adds, "but I don't like keeping secrets from Tweek. It's not like you're doing anything worth hiding."

"I don't want to talk about it!" I growl at Kyle. It's the same thing I've been saying since middle school, so I don't know why I'm repeating it now!

"I know, Dude, I'm just saying it's not cool to lie to people you care about." Kyle goes on, annoyingly.

"I'd never lie to Tweek!" I state flatly, this is the truth, and nothing that Kyle hasn't heard before.

"Craig!" Kyle says judgmentally with one eyebrow raised, while shaking his head disapprovingly.

"It is not a lie! I just don't advertise when Thomas comes to visit, I haven't lied, it's more like a..."

"Cover up." Thomas finishes the sentence for me, and I flip him off.

"Omission." I correct him, and take another hit from the joint, before passing it to Kyle and looking down at the magazine in my hand.

It's open to a picture of Thomas sitting in the sand with his surfboard, and the moonlit ocean in the background. He's surrounded by three other surfers. All are attractive, shirtless, wet, and tan, but Thomas stands out. He looks magnificent, his blond hair blowing messily in the wind, and a big childish grin plastered to his face. He looks like a man who's found his paradise. It makes me realize how far my childhood friend has come, even with Tourette's Thomas is living his dream. While I'm struggling just to make it through high school.

I trade the magazine to Kyle for the joint, and notice that he still has that judgmental look in his eyes, so I flip him off.

"Those guys all look like your type, Thomas, which one are you fucking?" I ask in a sneaky attempt to get Kyle's hypercritical attention off of myself and on to Thomas.

"Was I supposed to pick only one?" Thomas inquires smugly, and steals the joint from my hand.

"You're such a whore! I fucking hate you!" Kyle tells him, and smacks him in the head with the magazine. Mission accomplished.

Thomas starts chuckling and it's contagious, I find myself laughing loudly for no good reason. It feels damn good to laugh like this. Thomas is an ass, but I do enjoy his company a lot.

"COCK-ASS!" Thomas suddenly screams out, it's not TS. Thomas is just fucking around for my benefit, and this actually makes me really happy.

"Fuck, I love it when you talk dirty, Thomas!" I tell him, because it's totally true.

Thomas leans over, licks my ear, and whispers. "I fucked Kyle last night." Which is actually shocking, because I know that Kyle has a one-sided obsession with Stan Marsh.

So I reach out and pull Thomas close to keep Kyle from hearing, before whispering back. "Good for Kyle, about time that boy gets laid, but you're being used, man, so be careful." Thomas starts laughing loud and hearty, but I know him well enough to recognize that the laugh is not genuine. Thomas is a flirt, and a self-confessed ho, but he'd settle down in a heartbeat if he found the right guy.

"Hey Dude!" Kyle calls out suddenly, and I see Tweek standing in my doorway. He's glaring at me suspiciously, and I know immediately why. I pull my arm away from Thomas, and ask Tweek to come in and shut the door.

I know that I need to introduce Tweek to Thomas, but I really don't want them to meet.

 _ **===Advancing time to present timeline===**_

"I don't want to deal with this right now." I decide and jump up from the floor.

I am so annoyed. Tweek's had this whole jealousy vibe going on since he walked into the room, I'd just gotten him to calm down, but Thomas' big mouth just made things 100 percent worse. I've decided that I'm done. It's my fucking birthday, I am not doing this shit today!

I flip Thomas off, because he deserves it, and head for the door.

On my way out the door I get blitz attacked by Clyde and the freaking birthday brigade, and to make matters worse, I think I'm starting to cry, FUCK!

I keep walking across the hall and start down the stairs. My father is standing at the front door holding my cake, so I stop halfway down and wipe my sleeve across my eyes. Tucker men are _not_ supposed to cry, not ever! We don't cry, and we don't talk about our feelings.

I continue down the steps, avoiding the curious look of my father, which tells me that my Tucker mask of stoicism is still not firmly in place. I stare at the floor, and count to ten, while adjusting my mood to _'I don't fucking care!'_ I look up again, ready to start pretending that I'm enjoying my birthday.

####

 **Note: Today's chapter was titled after the song that was my muse - Suspicious Minds/Fine Young Cannibals**

End of chapter 3, hope to see you again for chapter 4 : )


	4. Chapter 4: Need

**Thanks to everyone for reading/following/kudos, and a special thanks to** **aliblly, KitOfYaoi & Sleepy mouse at AO3 as well as Cuma at ffnet, your kind words kept me working on this chapter today, when I really just wanted to go play some video games instead. I almost forgot, I also need to thank ****Angel Weasel-Woman for a inspiring one of the lines in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 4: Need**

 **======Tweek's POV======**

 _'I need to get up!'_

 _'I need to go after Craig!'_

 _'I need to apologize!'_

When I try to stand, my legs turn into jelly, it's either sit down or fall down, so I drop down on Craig's bed. I basically land in Thomas' lap, literally right in the space between his legs, so I scoot over quickly, but Kyle is also sitting on the bed, which leaves me stuck between Thomas and Kyle.

"Are you okay, Tweek?" Thomas asks, and I give him a dirty look, _'I think it's pretty obvious that I am NOT okay, Fuckhead!'_

Clyde, Cartman and Kenny hurry after Craig, leaving Stan Marsh standing alone in the doorway and he looks nearly as upset as I feel.

"Kyle, what the fuck! Are you getting high again?" Stan barks so loudly that I'm worried the whole house will hear. The last thing I want is Mrs. Tucker thinking I'm a drug addict, so I open my mouth to tell him to shush, but my mouth feels too dry to speak. Instead I end up searching the room for the bottle of water from earlier, but it's nowhere in sight.

"Dude, lay off, it's only pot." Thomas says condescendingly.

"Yeah, Dude, lay off. " Kyle agrees. He reaches across the bed and pulls the last of the joint from Thomas' hand. "It's not your business." He puts it to his lips, causing Stan's face to redden in fury.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to look after?" Thomas smirks, "shouldn't you get back to that?"

"Fuck you, Thomas!" Stan growls, and barges into the room. He grabs Kyle by the hand, and flicks the tiny roach from Kyle's fingers, before dragging him off of the bed. Kyle doesn't look happy about it, but he still allows himself to be escorted out of the room.

Stan slams the door closed on his way out.

Thomas mumbles something low under his breath, while grabbing the roach from where it landed on the bed. I can't actually hear what he says, but since I'm glaring in his direction I spot the flash of pure pain that teases across his face. When he catches me watching, he swiftly conceals his sorrow with a grin, but I know what I saw.

"I guess I need to roll a fresh joint. You'll share it with me right, Tweek?"

With Kyle gone, I realize I'm all alone with Thomas, and this is the last place I want to be.

"Screw you, Dickhead!" I release the irritation that I have been holding back, and pull myself up from the bed, intending to leave.

"Why so hostile, Tweek?" Thomas grabs me by the wrist, before I can escape. "I thought you'd be more curious about me. I know that _I'm_ curious about you."

I pull my arm out of his grasp, but I don't leave.

"I couldn't care less about you." I lie, and we both know that I'm full of shit. I am curious, painfully so. I don't necessarily care about Thomas himself, but I care very much about Thomas and Craig.

Thomas stretches a long muscular arm behind me and pulls a flashy black North Face parka from the back of Craig's desk chair. I decide it must be his, since I know Craig's entire wardrobe by heart and he doesn't own anything quite that nice. Thomas shoves his hand into one of the parka's many pockets and pulls out a tiny silver portable ashtray, he deposits the leftover roach inside, and slides it back into the pocket. He then rummages inside another deeper pocket pulling out a large bag of pot, a small pack of rolling paper, and a small silver drinking flask.

"Have a seat, I won't bite." Thomas commands good-naturedly, and I instinctively comply, dropping back down on Craig's bed, and scooting towards the wall in order to put distance between us. I press my back against Craig's headboard and pull my legs up, so I can sit comfortably cross-legged while hugging one of Craig's pillows to my chest for protection.

I already know that I hate this guy, but I realize this is my best chance for enemy reconnaissance. Craig obviously has no intention of telling me about their relationship! If I want to get to the truth I have no choice but to go to the source.

 _'Sorry, Craig.'_ I think to myself, and I'm momentarily struck by a wave of guilt, because I know what I'm doing is wrong, but my heart is begging for answers, and Thomas is the one who can supply them.

Thomas looks at me thoughtfully for a moment, the smile never leaving his lips, and my heart is beating like crazy as I wait for him to divulge the deep dark secret that will explain Craig's deceit.

 _'Maybe Craig's working with Thomas on a top secret government plan to eradicate worldwide guinea pig experimentation. Ngh-That's just like Craig! So noble!'_

Instead of ratting Craig out, Thomas tosses the flask into my lap.

"Cognac, have a sip." Thomas commands again, and I look at him like he's crazy.

"What! Booze? No way! My dad will kill me if I drink booze." I lift the flask with two fingers and hold it away from myself like it's something dirty!

"He'll probably kill you for smoking pot too right?" I give him a dirty look, because he's right and I don't like it.

"Just take a tiny sip, I borrowed it from my stepfather's collection. It's tasty, you'll like it. I brought it to drink with Craig, but since he's being a butt."

I shake my head, defiantly, and throw the flask at Thomas, it bounces off his sturdy chest and falls to the floor. "Don't call my boyfriend a butt, you douche."

Thomas' smile fades for a moment, but it's quickly back. He bends down to retrieve the flask from floor, opens the top, and holds it out to me.

"Dude, you need this, you're way too fucking uptight. It must drive Craig out of his mind!"

I want to tell him to fuck off, but I can't since he isn't saying anything that I haven't said to myself a million times. I take the flask from his hand, hold my nose, and put it to my lips.

Thomas starts nearly convulsing with laughter, which causes me to stop mid-sip to frown at him.

"It's not cough medicine, Dude, seriously!" Thomas sputters through his laughter.

"You are such a hot mess, Tweek, no wonder Craig..." He stops talking, just as he is getting to the interesting part, so I glare at him harder, put the flask to my lips, and take the tiniest sip possible.

"It's good." I murmur in surprise, because it really is. It tastes warm and a little fruity as it smoothly slides down my parched throat, I take another slightly larger sip.

"It had better be, it's something like $300 a bottle." Thomas states casually.

"$300!" I gasp and spit alcohol across the room in astonishment. This makes Thomas laugh harder, so I get angrier and take another larger more expensive sip.

Thomas starts using the top of the magazine Kyle left behind as a makeshift table to roll a joint, and I find myself mesmerized by the skilled moments of his thin long fingers.

"So, what, you're like really rich or something?" I blurt out the words that are going though my head, and bite my lip when I realize how stupid and rude I sound, but Thomas doesn't seem bothered, he just continues to smile that patient annoying smile.

"I'm not rich, my stepfather is. Me, I'm just your average surf rat. My family has a place in Malibu, so I hang out at the beach most of the time, when I'm not traveling."

"Aren't you still in high school?" I wonder in between sips from the flask. I've decided that I really like this Cognac stuff a lot. "I mean, I thought you're around our age?"

"Yeah, I'm fifteen, but most of my friends are older." Thomas explains with a grin, and I nod. Although, we're the same age he seems much older. He's obviously more confident, more stable, and much more mature than me.

It's at that point that it hits me, maybe I shouldn't hate this guy as much as I do, maybe my issues have nothing to do with Thomas? I know I'm insecure when it comes to Craig, is it possible that I'm taking it out on an innocent person? I mean, if Craig really has something going on with Thomas, why is Thomas being so friendly to me? Shouldn't he hate me as much as I hate him?

Thomas has finished making the joint, so I watch him light up and take a large hit, before holding it out to me. I decide to make him wait while I drink some more Cognac, before giving in. I pull the joint from his fingers, and stare at it. I somewhat know what needs to be done, since I've been watching people smoke pot all morning, but I'm feeling very intimidated. What if I choke again? I wish Craig was around to help me out, but he's not, so I look over at Thomas.

"So can you explain what I need to do with this thing?" I request, and focus on the joint in my hands to hide my embarrassment, but when he doesn't respond I look up to find him staring at me really intensely.

"You know, those pictures didn't do you justice. I always thought you were cute, but when you actually relax and let down your walls like this you're completely precious."

"Pictures?" I ask, since I have no clue what he's referring to. I look around Craig's room, but Craig isn't the type to keep a bunch of photos around. Sure, Craig used to take cell phone pictures when we were kids, but he grew out of that in middle school.

"Nothing, never mind." Thomas sighs faintly, and shakes his head. "If you don't think you can handle smoking right from the joint, do you want a shotgun hit? It will probably be easier for you to handle."

I have no idea what he is talking about, but if there is something that will make this easier, I'm all for it.

I nod timidly, "I guess I'll take that."

Thomas grins happily and snatches the joint from my fingers. He puts it to his lips, takes a big puff, and leans forward while putting one hand firmly on my shoulder.

With shock I realize what 'shotgun' means! Before his lips can touch mine, I completely freak out. I squirm out of his grip, smack his face away, and kick out with both feet to push him off of the bed.

"Get the fuck away from me!" I scream and jump from the bed, ready to rush from the room, but he's quick, and blocks the door.

"Wait, just calm down." He instructs, standing in front of me and grabbing a hold of both of my shoulders.

"SERIOUSLY! WHAT THE FUCK!" I yell at him furiously. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!"

"I asked if you wanted a shotgun, and _you_ said yes!" He accuses, so I smack him in the face again.

"I didn't know what a shotgun was." I cry out and try to smack him again, but this time he grabs my hand before it can connect.

"I'm sorry, Fuck, I thought you were okay with it!"

"Aggghh! Gross! So disgusting! It's like a kiss! I'd get all of your germs, Jesus Christ!" I start wiping my lips with the back of my hand, because just the thought makes me queasy.

"What, like I'm so dirty?" Thomas sneers at me, and I realize that I've actually pissed Mr. Sunshine & Happiness off. "Besides you've kissed Craig, so you've already gotten my secondhand germs anyway, right?"

"Ngh- no, secondhand germs? I don't, what are you talking about?" I mumble, while wiping at my lips again.

"We've both kissed Craig, so you already have my germs, you little asshole!" Thomas yells at me, and I step back, shocked by both the force of his anger, and also by the meaning of his words.

 _'He's lying? Fuck, he doesn't look like he's lying, Jesus Christ, Craig really kissed this Asshole! Why? Craig hasn't even kissed me! It's just as I feared! We're just friends, Craig loves Thomas! Oh God, what do I do?'_

I have to get out, right now, I need to go! Using all of my strength I shove Thomas out of my way, and I slam open the bedroom door. I rush down the hall and fly down the stairs.

"Tweek, what's wrong buddy?" Butters is standing near the foot of the stairs, he greets me as I zoom past. I don't stop. I think I hear Craig calling my name, but I don't care.

"I want to break up!" I scream, as I shove open the front door and run outside. "I want to break up!" I repeat as the tears pour from my eyes.

Kyle and Stan are talking in the driveway. "Tweek?" Kyle calls out as I rush past.

"I want to break up!" I scream it again and again, and I just keep going, keep running, but I no longer have a safe place to run to, so I just run!

########

End of Chapter 4

See you in Chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5: Tweek doesn't know

As always, thank you to everyone for reading! Thanks for the kudos, follows, and favorites.

A special thank you to **GE. PIP .SP, cylathebat and M3** for your comments/reviews on my last chapter.

 **Chapter 5: Tweek doesn't know**

 **====Craig's POV====**

"Shit, Craig, this party really blows!" Cartman whines obnoxiously from his seat next to me on the living room couch.

"Thanks, Cartman, tell me something that I don't already know." I snap at him. I wish I could deny it, but Cartman is spot on in his assessment. Things started going south the moment Thomas showed up, but they got one hundred percent worse when I came downstairs and got a look at the unquestionably girly, neon purple, birthday decor that my mother has chosen.

To top things off, the weather took a turn for the worse, forcing her to move the party indoors. It has barely started, and already our tiny living room is overcrowded, since mom apparently invited every kid in the freakin' neighborhood.

"So, Craig, when I got here I was talking to you mother, and you know what she did? She thanked me Craig, she thanked me for coming to your _sweet_ sixteen party!" Cartman continues to whine even louder, inciting mild laughter from Wendy and Bebe who stand nearby drinking some strange purple concoction out of clear plastic cups. My frustration only grows worse once I spot the little pink straws and sparkly bright yellow umbrellas that are sticking out of the top of their cups.

I know that she means well, and I love my mom, because she really is an excellent mom. She is so much cooler than any other mom. She sticks up for me when my dad acts like a dick, she doesn't get upset when I flip people off, and she accepted me immediately when I came out of the closet. The woman's basically a saint!

She was much more excited about this party than I was, and she went to so much trouble with the balloons, and streamers, and lame little party favors; I don't have the heart to tell her that calling it a sweet sixteen party is right up there with sticking her son's head in the toilet. For the sake of her happiness I've decided to suck it up, but Cartman isn't making it easy.

"I know you're gay for Tweek and everything, Craig, but I had no clue you also grew a Vagina. Exactly when did that happen, Craig?"

"Shut the hell up, Dude, why are you even here? We're not friends, in fact, I hate you!" I release my irritation on him, before standing up, and walking towards the other side of the room. Of course, the fat asshole decides to follow me.

"Hey, don't get upset Craig! I was just asking. What, are you looking for your mom, because I think I saw her running around handing out little baskets of Summers Eve party favors over near the front door."

That's the last straw, I grab Cartman by the collar and shove him away angrily. Of course, this gets witnessed by my mother and grandma, who just happen to be walking towards us with perfect fucking timing.

"Craig, honey, look your grandmother's here." My mother points out the obvious, and the look on her face tells me that I will be getting a good talking to later on.

"Hi Grandma, I'm sooo happy to see you!" I call out sweetly, and flash her my perfect grandson smile. What can I say, I'm a grandma's boy at heart. I'm also hoping that some good behavior will keep my mother from killing me later. I lean down and throw my arms around Grandma's thin shoulders to receive a warm and much needed hug.

"Happy birthday, dear!" Grandma says with a bright smile, as she hands me my birthday envelope. I already know what's inside of it, since every year Grandma gives me a check.

"Thank you Grandma!" I say happily, and give her another, bigger, hug. Leave it to Grandma to turn my shitty mood around.

"You can go ahead and open it, sweetie." Grandma tells me excitedly, and I notice my mom and dad are watching us a bit suspiciously. I carefully tear open the envelope and pull out a generic birthday card. I make a show of reading it carefully, before glancing at the check.

"Grandma!? I think you made a little mistake." I'm concerned because there are way too many zeros, so I try and hand the check back to her.

"No dear, that's the right amount." Grandma grins at me, and I notice that both of my parents are grinning too. "Instead of just giving you a car for your birthday, we thought it would be more fun to let you pick it out yourself."

"No way! Grandma, this is sooo cool!" I stare at the check in excited amazement. I can hardly believe it, I'm getting my own car, now I'll be able to take Tweek out on a proper date!

My elation is interrupted by a loud commotion near the stairs. Glancing over my shoulder I spot the boy that I was just thinking about heading for the front door in a hurry, and he looks upset.

"Tweek!" I yell across the crowed room, but he ignores me and rushes towards the front door.

"I want to break up!" Tweek's loud cry causes the room go silent, as everyone turns to watch him dash out the door, and then all eyes turn my way.

"Tweek!" I call out to him again, but he's already gone. In all honestly, I still don't feel ready to deal with Tweek and Thomas, but it's obvious I can't avoid it any longer. I also know that running out in the middle of my party isn't very cool to my friends and family, but I hesitate only for a moment, before turning to my grandmother.

"Thank you so much Grandma, I love you, and I'm sooo happy, because this is such a generous gift, but that was my boyfriend, and I think I better go after him." I give her another hug and a quick peck on her cheek.

"Of course dear, tell Tweek I said hello." She smiles at me understandingly, and I'm reminded of why I love this lady so much.

However, my father calls out to me before I can escape. I look towards him, expecting a lecture about skipping out on my own party, but I'm still determine to go after Tweek.

Surprising, he doesn't try to stop me. "It's snowing, son, don't forget your coat, and take a spare for your boyfriend."

"Yes sir, thanks."

"Craig, hold on." My mother calls out just as I'm pulling on my winter jacket. "Take this with you." She plucks a palm sized present in blue wrapping paper from the gift table and holds it out to me. I lean over and take it from her, sliding it into my jacket pocket.

"It's Tweek's present to you, honey, I don't know what you did, but you better bring that boy back with you, or you don't get any cake." I can't help but smile. I've suspected this for awhile, but now I'm certain, my mom likes Tweek even more than she likes me. I can't really blame her, Tweek is perfect son-in-law material. Respectful, well behaved, and heir to his families business.

"Yes, mother, you just worry about getting my dowry ready, I'll take care of Tweek." I tell her sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm way ahead of you on that sweetheart." My mother teases, and kisses me on the cheek before heading back to the guests.

As I'm searching through the packed hall closet, trying to find one of my spare coats for Tweek, I spot Thomas coming down the stairs. He looks completely baked and his eyes are bright red, which is troubling, but I'm more concerned with Tweek.

"What did you do to Tweek?" I calmly accuse, while pulling a suitably warm jacket from the closet, and tossing it over my arm.

"Nothing!" Thomas answers and I immediately know he's lying by the way he's avoiding my gaze in favor of his feet.

"Thomas, you fucker, what did you do?" I ask again loudly, not caring that the entire room is listening.

"Nothing! I just told him about our kiss and he freaked out." Thomas mumbles. He's lucky we're in a room full of witnesses, because I really want to kill him.

"Seriously?! Why? We were nine years old! Why would you do that?" It hits me then, how bad this is, what Tweek is probably misunderstanding. I don't have time to deal with Thomas. Tweek is probably having a panic attack as we speak! I have to find him, right now! I need to make this right.

As I run out the front door, I slam into Stan who is coming up the steps. He falls backwards and lands on his ass in the snow.

"Which way did Tweek go?" I bark at him while grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

"That way!" He points down the street, "Kyle already went after him, but Tweek's pretty freaked out, I was just coming to look for you."

"Thanks." I call out, and take off running up the road.

####

It's freezing out, and snowing heavily, and I don't see Tweek anywhere. I'm angry at Thomas, but I'm furious with myself, because I should have told Tweek about Thomas long ago. Now Tweek's somewhere out here in the cold, having a panic attack, and it's all my fault.

 _"I want to break up!"_

That's what he said, right? But, I don't want that! Tweek's the person I plan to spend the rest of my life with...

 _"I want to break up!"_

Tweek can't break up with me. I'm the one he leans on for protection when he can't deal with the world. I'm his best friend, his boyfriend, his sanctuary...

 _"I want to break up!"_

Tweek's in love with me! Isn't he? He's never said it out loud, but he shows me everyday; the way he grins the moment he sees me, the possessive way he holds on to my hand, the adorable way he pouts to get my attention, and the way he always believes in me, I'm pretty certain Tweek loves me, but what if he doesn't?...

 _"I want to break up!"_

What the fuck was I thinking!? I knew he was feeling insecure, but I didn't want to deal with a little drama on my birthday, so I abandoned him, I left him in a room _with Thomas,_ the one guy who I didn't even want him to meet...

 _"I want to break up!"_

I have a horrible feeling in my gut, and when I finally spot Tweek and Kyle standing at the intersection, the relief washes over me, because I've found him, and I know Tweek will forgive me, he always forgives me...

As I run towards them my feet hit a patch of ice that threatens to knock me to the ground, but miraculously I keep my footing.

Kyle has his arms wrapped around Tweek, but even from far away I can tell Tweek's in bad shape. I can hear him sobbing and screaming in a voice so full of anguish that it burns right through my soul.

"Tweek!" I call out to him, wanting him to know that I'm on my way to his side, to protect him. I immediately regret it when Tweek pulls away from Kyle, looks in my direction, and bolts into the road.

"TWEEK, WATCH OUT!" I scream, because I can see the car coming, but Tweek obviously doesn't. I'm too far away, I can't reach him in time. I can't protect him!

Fortunately Kyle is closer. Kyle dashes into the road, grabs Tweek and shoves him out of danger, barely avoiding being hit by the car himself when it hydroplanes on the ice and does a 180.

"Thank you, God, thank you so much!" I cry out toward the heavens, because even though I don't consider myself to be very religious, I am smart enough to recognize a blessing when I see one.

As I continue to run to Tweek, I notice the driver of the car has pulled over and gotten out. I recognize him at once, it's Mr. Garrison, our old elementary school teacher.

"Are you kids alright." I hear him asking worriedly, "Is that you Kyle Broflovski?"

"I'm okay, Mr. Garrison, but Tweek's hurt." Kyle responds shakily. He is sitting in the snow with Tweek propped up against his chest.

"What's wrong with Tweek?" I demand, as I join them at the side of the road.

"He hit his head on the curb when he landed! I think he's alright, but it's really bleeding." Kyle explains. I drop down next to them and it's just as Kyle has said. Tweek has a cut on the right side of his forehead, it's bleeding heavily, and his eyes are large, frightened and filled with tears. I put my hand gently on his chin, wanting to examine his wound, but he turns away from me, shoving his face into Kyle's chest and starting to sob again while whispering those horrible words over and over. _"I want to break up!"_

"Oh Jesus Chris! He's hurt? I'll call an ambulance, just don't sue me!" Mr. Garrison pulls his phone from his jacket.

"No ambulance!" Tweek begs, mumbling into Kyle's chest. "I'm all right, don't call an ambulance!"

"Tweek." I reach for his hand, because I need to feel him, I need to make certain he's okay, but before my fingers can make contact he jerks back, pulling away from my touch.

"Don't touch me." He shrieks, and buries his face deeper into Kyle's chest. He's shaking violently, his thin hands clutching onto Kyle's jacket, while he weeps and mumbles incoherently. This isn't a panic attack, I've seen his panic attacks, this is something much worse. I've never seen him this distressed, and it's destroying me, because he won't let me help.

I know it's childish, but I don't like Tweek clinging to someone else, I want to rip him out of Kyle's arms. I need to hold him closely, to whisper in his ear, to make him smile again... because Tweek is mine, and his special place is by my side.

 _"I want to break up!"_ but I have no right to touch him anymore, because I did this, I'm the one hurt Tweek!

"Tweek, I'm sorry, I..." I start to apologize, and he immediately tenses up, causing the words die on my lips... I try to reach for his hand again, but stop when Kyle shakes his head scornfully.

"We need to take him to hospital." I say while digging out my phone so I can alert Dr. Norris. I know it will upset him, because he hates hospitals, but this is all I can do for him right now. Tweek needs to be examined, both physically and mentally.

"No hospital!" Tweek insists, but Kyle ignores this request.

"Mr. Garrison, you need to drive us to the hospital." Kyle says assertively.

"Of course, let's get him in the car."

Kyle stands, and I step forward, I at least want to carry Tweek to the car, but Kyle shakes his head again.

"I got this." He lifts Tweek up in his arms and carries him towards the car. Kyle is not a very large guy, but carrying Tweek takes little effort. Tweek is so lightweight, I know this because whenever we watch movies at his house and he falls asleep on the couch, I carry him upstairs, place him in his bed, and kiss him goodnight... It's the only time that I've ever dared to kiss him, because I was waiting for him to make the first move... or was i just afraid...

 _'Tweek doesn't know about all of those stolen kisses that started in 6th grade, nor does he know that I fell in love with him the first time that I held his hand.'_

 _'Tweek doesn't know how I discovered I was gay when I was only nine years old, but I pretended to be straight because I was afraid that I wouldn't be accepted, until I was.'_

 _'Tweek doesn't know how the first boy I kissed knocked me on my ass for kissing him, and told me I wasn't his type, or how those words really fucked me up; Tweek doesn't know how later that same boy fell in love with the pictures that I emailed him of my cute boyfriend, because I was sooo childish, and I wanted to brag about how lucky I was.'_

 _'Tweek doesn't know how I'm sooo bad at communicating, or that I lie to myself all the time, and I omit the things that make me look uncool from our conversations, because I only want Tweek to see me in the best light.'_

 _'Tweek doesn't know that I would never cheat on him, because I love him sooo much, and no other guy could ever compare to him.'_

 _'Tweek doesn't know I was only trying to protect us, or that sometimes Tweek's jealousy frightens me, but not nearly as much as my own does, and it's the real reason I walked out on him today.'_

 _'I don't want to break up, because Tweek's my special place, and I need him by my side.'_

 _#######_

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6: LOVE - Part one

As always, thank you to everyone for reading! **Thanks for the kudos, follows, and favorites.**

And for your wonderful comments & feedback on my last chapter I send special thanks to:

 **Cuma, Lily, Miss Moka, Spiceypepper, and GE. PIP. SP** at ffnet

 **Anon, Anon 2** at AO3 (I was not sure if you are the same person, so let me know)

 **======note=====**

So about this chapter: I had originally planned to do 2 quick chapters, and just wrap up this story, but things didn't go as I planned. Instead you're getting this chapter, plus at least 2 more chapters.

My first draft of this chapter was shorter, left Thomas in the dust, and was as dull as dirt. I hated it, it was just depressing, and Craig was a pitiful mess, which just doesn't suit him. So I tossed that and wrote a second draft, which turned out much longer, a bit more fun, and includes a little of my side obsession Thomas, but not so much to highjack the story. It's much better this way (in my opinion). So **Cuma & GE. PIP. SP**, you get your wish to know a little more about the side romance, and if you still want to know more after the story is complete, I may reconsider a spin-off or epilogue for Thomas at a later date.

For now I give you Chapter 6 (which is a two-parter). You'll have to wait for me to QC the second part, but you're getting this a much earlier than I originally planned, so I hope you don't mind.

 **====Enjoy====**

 **Chapter 6: LOVE - Part one**

 **======Craig's POV======**

"I hate hospitals." Kyle complains, while staring uncomfortably around the waiting area.

"Since Kenny died in forth grade, I just can't stand them..." He suddenly stops speaking and looks at me bewilderedly.

 _'What the fuck, Tweek is the one who hit his head, why is Kyle the one talking crazy?'_

"Kyle, Kenny didn't die, are you feeling okay?" Maybe he is in shock from the accident, or maybe he's talking about a different Kenny, because Kenny McCormick is alive and well, and I just saw him at my party.

"Huh...? Oh, I guess you're right." Kyle mumbles in a daze, making me feel more concerned.

"Maybe you should see a doctor too? I can go get a nurse." I offer. I don't really want to have to go find someone to examine Kyle, but I don't need the guy keeling over on my watch either. If nothing else it will get him out of my hair, so I'm not constantly reminded of how he refused to let me near Tweek on the way to the hospital.

"I'm fine, but Dude, I'm kind of pissed off at you, right now." He says self righteously.

"Well, I am kind of pissed off at you too." It's bad enough that I've been stuck in this waiting room for hours, I don't need to deal with Kyle's nonsense too. The worst part is that when we got here those stupid nurses actually behaved as if Kyle was the boyfriend, and not me. I know it only looked that way since Tweek grabbed on to Kyle's arm and refused to let go, but it doesn't make me feel any less angry.

"Craig, tell me something, is it true that you and Tweek aren't actually a couple?"

"What in the fuck are you talking about, Kyle? Of course we are a couple!" I furiously insist, while flipping him off.

"Tweek said it, not me, Dude." Kyle informs me in a voice even angrier than my own. "He said you guys just faked being a couple to make everyone happy. Shit, he's totally in love with you, but he doesn't think you love him back."

"Fuck you, Kyle, of course I love Tweek!" I am torn between the glimmer of happiness that I feel at knowing that Tweek told Kyle that he's in love with me, and the massive amount of guilt that I feel at knowing that Tweek thinks that I don't love him back. I am such an asshole!

"Yeah, I know that you're in love with him, that's been obvious since 4th grade, but shit, you've lied about a lot! I don't know what to think anymore." Kyle tells me, and I flip him off and focus my attention on the floor.

"Craig, you told us that you've kissed him, heck Thomas is under the impression that you've fooled around! What's up with that, Dude?" Kyle keeps on pressing, and I want him to shut up, but I know that he won't because once Kyle starts piling on the guilt he won't stop until he buries you, and I don't fucking need this right now!

"I HAVE KISSED TWEEK!" I let loose on Kyle, taking all of my aggravation about this crappy day out on him. I can feel the fucking tears pouring down my face, but I do not fucking care anymore, because I am sooo damn tired of pretending that I'm too tough to have feelings!

"I've kissed him a bunch of times! He might have been sleeping at the time, but it still counts! As for Thomas, I had to lie to him! Thomas was after Tweek... when he came to visit that time... The asshole was using Tweek's picture as his fucking cell phone wallpaper!"

I'm bawling now, making it harder to speak, but now that I've started talking I just can't stop!

"Kyle, you know how Thomas is! He doesn't hold back! He's handsome and rich, and how was I supposed to compete with that? So yes, I fucking lied, because I was afraid that I would lose Tweek, and I love him so much!"

I stop talking, only because I'm out of breath, and crying too hard to continue. Kyle is looking at me in shock, and I realize what I've done, and I'm starting to feel embarrassed, but then I see that Kyle's eyes are focused past me, and I turn my head to see that my dad and Thomas are standing right behind me... fucking awesome, just what I needed!

"Dude." Kyle says calmly, and reaches out to pat me gently on the back. "Everything will be alright, you just need to tell Tweek all of that soon! It's pretty fucked up that you've been dating since 4th grade and you've never told him that you love him!" Looking over at Thomas he adds with a smirk, "And don't worry about Thomas, he got over Tweek a long time ago. He's crushing on someone else now. Thomas is fickle that way, it's the reason no sane guy would ever get involved with him."

I raise my eyebrows at Kyle, but hold back the comment on the tip of my tongue, since I'm sure Kyle probably doesn't want my dad to know about his sexlife.

"But, seriously Craig, only kissing Tweek when he was sleeping? That's pretty fucking lame, dude." Why is Kyle still talking? I just want him to shut the hell up! "Don't tell Tweek you did that...Jesus, what a fucking pervert!"

"Oh, I don't know about that." My father says, as he takes a seat next to me, and I start focusing on the floor again. "When I was your age I saw your mother sleeping under a tree during the town picnic, and she was so beautiful that I couldn't help myself." I look up at my father and see he's smiling all nostalgic like, it's so rare for him to smile, so I cannot help but smile back.

"Unfortunately, I wasn't as lucky as you. She woke up and caught me red handed. She beat the crap out of me!"

"I take it she forgave you, sir?" Thomas asks curiously, as he takes a seat next to Kyle.

"Yeah, she did, but not without a lot of begging and pleading." My father admits.

"Son, if you need help getting Tweek to forgive you, just let me know. I might have a few tricks up my sleeve." My dad reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a small pack of tissues, which he hands me.

"But Kyle's right, Son. If you love somebody, you need to let them know that. Don't screw up and lose that kid, because your mom will kill you."

"Yeah, Dad, I know." I agree, and use the tissues to clean up my face. I still feel terrible, but my mood is just a little lighter. I have seen a side of my father that he rarely shows, and I feel so much closer to him now.

"How did you know we were here?" I ask, since I've only called Tweek's parents. After Dr. Norris told me that Tweek was intoxicated, I was too afraid to call home. Mr. and Mrs. Tweak arrived earlier, and they were immediately escorted in to see Tweek, but they wouldn't let me see him either. I can only imagine what they think of me right now.

"Richard called me, and son, we are going to need to have a talk later about the pot and the alcohol!"

"Sir, that wasn't Craig's fault, he had no idea that Tweek was drinking, and I was the one who encouraged Craig to let Tweek have a hit of my medical marijuana." Thomas is covering my ass and I'm grateful, so maybe I'll only beat the fuck out of him later, instead of totally murdering him.

"Kiddo, I appreciate your honesty, but I think I know enough to recognize when my own son is high." My father says gruffly, however his face looks more guilty than angry.

"I realized it as soon as I saw you come down from your room this morning, Craig. I could smell it on you, and your eyes were bright red. I didn't want to make a big deal about it, and ruin your birthday, but I regret that now."

"Dad, I am so sorry!" I tell him, and he pats me on the back again, while shaking his head. I notice his eyes look a little teary, and I realize that he probably blames himself for Tweek getting hurt, even though it isn't his fault, it's mine, and this makes me feel so much worse.

My dad is tough though, so after taking a moment for regret, he pulls himself together and stands up.

"Richard asked me to come pick you kids up. Tweek will be staying in the hospital tonight, and you won't be able to see him until tomorrow."

"I am not leaving!" I tell him. I know that I have no right to make demands, but I also know that there is no way in hell that I am leaving this hospital without seeing Tweek!

"Now Craig..." My father starts, but I cut him off, and embarrassingly my tears have started back up.

"I'm staying! Please, Dad, I can't leave Tweek like this." I plead, loud enough for the whole hospital to hear me, but I'm too upset to care. "I don't even know what's wrong with him, and I need to..."

"Tweek's going to be alright." A gentle voice calls out to us, and I look up to see Mr. and Mrs. Tweak coming from down the hall. They look tired, and Mrs. Tweak looks like she's been crying. It makes me feel so bad seeing them this way. Standing up, I rush over to meet them.

"Tweek had a severe panic attack, which was exacerbated by the alcohol and marijuana." Mr. Tweak explains.

"So his head is okay?" Kyle asks worriedly.

"Yes, the cut on his head looks worse than it is. It shouldn't even scar." Mr. Tweak puts our minds at rest.

"I am so sorry! I caused this, and..." I start apologizing, but Mr. Tweak shakes his head with a sigh and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"You didn't cause this, Craig. Tweek has an anxiety disorder, our son just can't handle stress as well as most people. His mother and I were careless, we wanted to believe that Tweek was getting better, so we haven't been pushing him to see Dr. Norris, and that was our mistake, not yours."

"He is getting better!" I insist, "Tweek's been fine up until today! This is my fault! I was the one who upset him."

"He wasn't fine, and this wasn't your fault, Craig. Tweek has an illness, and panic attacks are a part of that. Tweek isn't a child, and you're his boyfriend, not his babysitter. I am not certain what happened between you two today, but I do know that you care about Tweek, and that you'd never intentionally hurt him."

"I do, sir! I care about him so much. I'm in love with your son!" I admit loudly and without restraint, because I have no intention of keeping my feelings locked up anymore.

"May I please see Tweek, now?" I ask hopefully.

"Tweek's been through a lot today, Craig. He's calm now, but Dr. Norris feels it's best if we let him rest tonight," Mr. Tweak tells me sympathetically. "He'll be staying in the hospital overnight, and if Tweek feels up to it, you two can see each other tomorrow."

"I'd like to stay here! Even if I can't see him until tomorrow. I need to be close to him in case he needs me!" I declare.

"Craig, it's your birthday, if you stay you'd just be sitting in the waiting area all night. It's better you go home, enjoy the rest of your day, and come back in the morning." Mr. Tweak tells me, but I'm not ready to give up.

"I don't care about my birthday! I'll wait here all night, I'll wait outside in the snow if I have too!" I stubbornly insist.

"That won't be necessary." Mr. Tweak laughs at my stupidity. "You can stay, but only if it's okay with your father." I turn to my father, prepared to grovel, if need be.

"I suppose that's fine, son." My father agrees, "I'm going back to help your mom clean up, and then I'll stop by tonight to check on you and bring you some dinner and a piece of birthday cake."

"Thanks Dad!" I tell him gratefully. "Bring some cake for Tweek too."

My dad nods, and reaches out to ruffle my hair, something he hasn't done since I was in pre-school. "So Kyle, Thomas, are you coming back to the house, or did you want to keep my idiot son company?"

"I'd like to stay here." Kyle says with a tired smile.

"Me too." Thomas decides.

I don't like it, since I'm annoyed at both Kyle and Thomas, but I decide to keep silent, and let them stay, because it's not like I'm the boss of the hospital.

"We need to go back to the coffee shop." Mrs. Tweak informs me, and leans over to give me a hug. "You watch out for our baby, he loves you too, you know **."**

"Yes ma'am, I know." I tell her, and she nods and gives me a soft smile.

"Good, call us if he wakes up and needs anything." I'm relieved that they still trust me after all that I've put them through.

"I will." I promise, and wait for the adults to step on the elevator, before turning my attention to Thomas.

"Was it your alcohol?" I ask, but I don't need to hear his answer, since it's written all over his face. I take one angry step towards him, but stop when Kyle puts a hand on my arm.

"Seriously? What the fuck were you thinking? Tweek stepped right in front of a car, he could have died, you bastard! Fuck, Kyle could have died trying to save him!"

"Dude, I know! Kyle already let me have it when he called me earlier!" Thomas tells me, and I notice that he's shaking, and probably very close to a panic attack himself. Thomas has always been like this, he acts a lot more tough then he actually is.

"I have no excuse for what I did, I was high and stupid. I just wanted Tweek to accept me, so he'd be cool with us all hanging out together, but Tweek was being so mean, and I just lost my temper!"

I know that he didn't mean to cause this, any more than I meant to hurt Tweek by keeping secrets, but I'm so angry at him that I can barely stand it! FUCK!

"Craig, I screwed up, and I can't began to tell you how sorry I am. You can punch me if you want, in fact, please punch me, I fucking deserve it." Getting up from the couch he takes a couple steps forward, and waits bravely for my judgment.

I briefly consider taking him up on the offer, until I notice the nurse watching us from across the room. I take a deep breath and exhale slowly, while silently counting. It's the calming technique that I learned for Tweek, but I also use it on myself.

Finally I step forward, and reach out my hand, causing Thomas to flinch, as I place it on his shoulder, just like Mr. Tweak did earlier when he let me off the hook.

"Thomas, we go back a long ways, and I care about you a lot, so I forgive you, but it is a one time deal. If you ever hurt Tweek again, I will fucking kill you! I am not even kidding about that!" I use my other hand to flip him off as I tell him this, to prove that I'm serious.

"I understand," Thomas says, "Is it okay if I see Tweek again, I need to apologize..."

"No!" I cut him off.

"Craig, I just want to tell him I'm sorry, Dude. I won't be able to live with myself if I leave things like this between us."

"No!" I repeat, but I realize that Tweek will probably feel better about me staying friends with Thomas if he actually gets to know the guy better. "Okay, Maybe, but I'm going to leave it up to Tweek. If he tells me to drop your ass, you're toast!"

"Fair enough," Thomas agrees.

#######################

Hanging around the hospital waiting area proved to be just as boring as one would expect, but I don't really mind since I'm waiting for Tweek. We set up camp on a couch in the corner of the room, and drank bitter cafeteria coffee, while reading a pile of red racer comic books that I bought in the gift shop. I also picked up a get well card, a weeks supply of Tweek's favorite cinnamon candy, and a blue stuffed bunny rabbit that is so ugly it's cute. Thomas picked out a handful of corny 'I'm sorry' cards, as well as another card that he refused to let us see.

I have zero appetite, but when my mom and dad show up, loaded down with Tupperware containers filled with all my favorite foods, I decide to go through the motions of sitting in the cafeteria, and eating my birthday dinner in order to please my family. After dinner, we sit around eating cake while my mother pleasantly informs me that starting tomorrow, I'm grounded for a month, and that if I don't fix things with Tweek it will be extended to a year. Talk about too much pressure!

##################

"Since you deserted your guests, you'll have to wait until you get home to open your birthday presents." My mother inform me, as she hugs me goodbye in the hospital lobby, and I suddenly remember the gift in my jacket pocket.

"Thomas, hand me my jacket." I tell him, when I get back to our little waiting area fortress. Thomas is laying on the couch recovering from eating too much birthday food, and using my coat as his pillow. He sits up, tosses the jacket to me, and flips around so he can use Kyle's lap as a pillow instead. Kyle frowns and slaps him across the head, but that doesn't seem to deter him any.

"What do you think it is?" I ask as I pull the tiny present from my pocket, and examine it closely.

"Open it and find out." Thomas suggests, and I shake my head.

"I can't, it's from Tweek, I want to open it when we are together."

"Shit Dude!" Kyle exclaims, and suddenly snatches the gift from my hand to examine it closer.

"Yeah, Craig, you should wait until you're with Tweek, before you open this one." He tells me, and hands it back, still smiling. I get the feeling he already knows what it is.

########

It's 10pm, and I'm laying on my back on the uncomfortable waiting area couch, staring at the present in my hand.

It's small and square shaped, wrapped prettily in blue wrapping paper, with a tiny white bowtie. It's adorable, just like Tweek.

"This really sucks!" I grumble loudly. Kyle and Thomas are cuddled up in the corner, whispering to each other. Apparently that other card that Thomas picked up was earmarked for Kyle, because he's got it in his hands right now; and whatever Thomas wrote inside seems to have worked, because Kyle's got this sappy lovesick look on his face. Of course, this is only pissing me off more, because it's my birthday, and I want to be lovesick too!

Flipping on my side, I go back to examining Tweek's gift. One side of the wrapping is coming open, because I've been playing with it so much. So I slip the tip of my finger underneath and push it back, just a bit ... whatever is inside feels like wood? Now my curiosity is getting the better of me.

"I'm sorry Tweek, I'm just going to peek a little." I whisper, and slide open the wrapping a little more, revealing a corner of the present inside. Holding it closer to my face, I am able to see that it is indeed a small wooden box.

Like the wrapping paper, the wooden box is ocean blue, and it has something written on it in small white letters. I can make out the letter E, and when I slide the paper back a little more I see the letter V. Could it possibly be?

"What are you doing?" Kyle complains when he sees what I'm up to. "Craig, I really think you should wait."

Unable to help myself, I ignore Kyle and rip off the rest of the wrapping paper to confirm my suspicions.

"Dude, you suck!" Kyle tells me, but I could care less what he thinks.

"It says LOVE!" Swallowing hard, I stare at the cute little box happily.

"Oh, it opens." I notice and carefully lift the lid of the box to see what's inside.

"NO WAY!" I scream excitedly. Inside the box a pair of matching silver rings peek up at me from a bed of ocean blue velvet.

"You guys, I am SOOO freaking happy! Tweek is going to ask me to marry him!"

"I fucking knew it!" Kyle gripes. "Now, you've screwed up Tweek's proposal! I told you to wait you asshole!"

"Bro, that's a really nice ring!" Thomas is leaning forward and watching as I lift one of the rings from the box and inspect it closely.

It is indeed beautiful, a simple silver ring with a thin black stripe down the center. Peering closer I see that it has a single word engraved inside _'TWEEK_ '. Smiling I lift the other ring and examine it. It is a perfect match to the first ring, except that this one says ' _CRAIG_ '!

"Craig Tweak!" I mumble joyfully to myself.

"Maybe Tweek Tucker is better." Kyle suggests with a chuckle.

"Oh, I like that, Tweek Tucker!" I grin and imagine my future with Tweek forever by my side, but my happiness fades when I realize Tweek isn't here, now! Tweek's asleep in a hospital bed, when he should be holding my hand. With a sigh I slide the rings back in the box, closing it carefully.

"Bro, you want to see Tweek tonight, right?" Thomas calls up to me quietly.

"Well, duh, of course I do." I tell him irritably, remembering that _he_ is the one who actually screwed up Tweek's proposal.

"I can make it happen, you just got to trust me, and do what I say." Thomas says with a cocky grin, and even though I do not trust him one bit, I am willing to try anything if it will allow me to see Tweek.

######


	7. Chapter 7: LOVE - Part two

As always, thank you to everyone for reading! **Thanks for the kudos, follows, and favorites. A special thanks for going above and beyond and leaving comments/reviews.**

 **Miss Moka & Anon 2** \- thanks for always being so supportive!

 **Chapter 7: LOVE - Part two**

 **======Craig's POV======**

"At least Thomas is useful for something." I say to Kyle, as I stealthily peek over my shoulder at the nurses station where Thomas is currently in the middle of reconnaissance. The plan is simple, find out Tweek's room number, and sneak me in to see him.

"He can be rather charming when he needs to be." Kyle agrees. The nurse Thomas is chatting up is a pretty middle aged blonde women, not exactly Thomas' type, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

"So when you talk to Tweek, I recommend you lead with, I'm an asshole, but I'm in love with you!" Kyle says with a grin.

"Dude, fuck you!" I flip him off.

"It worked on me." Kyle says with a blush, while eyeing Thomas happily.

"So that's what he wrote in the card?" I ask, and Kyle nods, his grin growing bigger.

"My parents want me to study law, and I want to learn to surf, so am I crazy to be considering UCLA? That way we all get what we want." I can tell Kyle isn't really looking for an answer, he's just mulling it over, but since UCLA is in California, this has Thomas' influence written all over it.

"This was Thomas' idea?" I decide that I need to intervene. Thomas always moves too damn fast. I don't want Kyle to get caught up in his pace.

"Yeah, it was his idea, and he keeps bringing it up, but I haven't told him my decision yet." Kyle's smile drops away. "He thinks that I'm in love with Stan."

"And you are." I tell him, because he is.

"Yes, I'll always be in love with Stan, and Stan will always be in love with Wendy. Stan knows how I feel, but he pretends that he doesn't notice, because that makes his own life easy. Do you want to know why I knew that Tweek's gift was a ring box? It's because Stan forced me to go along with him when he picked out a gift for Wendy!" Kyle looks a little teary, so I pat him on the back uncomfortably. I guess I'm still not good at these heart to hearts.

"But, Dude, I have so much fun when Thomas comes to town, and I'd like to see where this might go. It just sucks that he's such a fucking player. How can I take him serious when he screws around so much?"

"Maybe he's just been screwing around because he thought he couldn't have the one he really wanted?" I give Kyle something to think about, but immediately regret it, since I'm still angry at Thomas. We let the subject drop because Thomas is heading our way.

"Tweek's in room 201." Thomas informs us, while looking up at the clock on the wall. "The evening rounds should be done by 11:00pm, that's less than a half hour from now. I say we sneak in around midnight, just to be safe."

"We go at 11:15, I'm not waiting until midnight." I decide. I want to see Tweek, and I won't be able to relax until I do. "My birthday is almost over, and I plan to spend what is left of it with Tweek."

"Then 11:15 it is." Thomas agrees. "I'm going to go grab a bottle of water from the vending machine, I'll be right back, you guys need anything?"

"No thanks," I tell him, "But Thomas, thank you."

"No problem. It's the least I can do."

"That's true." Kyle teases him.

############

Getting up from the couch. I stretch and casually glance towards the nurses station to confirm that the nurse behind the desk is absorbed in her computer screen, and not paying attention to me. It's 11:15pm and my scout unit, Kyle has already went on ahead, to watch for any stray doctors or nurses hanging about the halls. My distraction unit Thomas will cover the rear.

I start strolling calmly down the long hall, searching for room 201. Unfortunately, the moment I spot it a nurse walks out of the room, Kyle is no where to be seen, so I innocently ask for directions to the men's room, which is luckily just around the corner.

I find Kyle nervously hiding in the rest room.

"Dude, I almost got caught by a nurse, Thomas was right we should have waited." Kyle informs me.

Since we're already in the men's room I decide to make use of it, and then Kyle and I creep back down the hallway towards Tweek's room. This time the coast is clear, and we enter Tweek's room undisturbed to discover Thomas already waiting inside. Sneaky bastard!

The hospital room is darkened, lit only by the light that is creeping through a crack in the thick curtains. There are two beds, one is empty, and the other is Tweek's bed.

Thomas immediately takes up residence in the empty bed, but I wait by the door for a moment, to allow my eyes to adjust and my heart rate to calm down, before moving silently towards Tweek's bedside.

"Thomas!" Kyle whispers, "You can't use the bed, what if someone needs it, you'll get us in trouble."

"Kyle, if someone comes for this bed, we are going to be in trouble anyway, and I get the feeling we aren't getting Craig out of here until morning." He fiddles with a switch on the bed and a dim reading light flicks on granting us just enough light to see.

"You've got that right." I whisper, while staring down at my boyfriend from the foot of his bed.

Tweek is sleeping soundly, a thick square of gauze covering the right side of his forehead, and an IV attached to his right hand. I move to the left side of the bed, allowing me to take hold of his free hand. The area around his eyes is puffy from crying, and he looks so frail and worn out that it breaks my heart.

"I'm so sorry, Tweek." I whisper, and bend down to place a tiny kiss on the left side of his forehead, causing him to murmur in his sleep.

"Hey, cut that out, pervert!" Kyle growls protectively, "There will be no stolen kisses on my watch."

"It's a little cold in here." I mumble, and I release my hold on Tweek's hand so that I can tuck his blankets around him better.

"There should be a climate control around here somewhere." Thomas tells us, and starts searching around. "Ah, this should help." He flicks another button.

"Dude, how do you know all this stuff?" Kyle asks him.

"Tourette's kid, remember, I've seen my share of hospital rooms." Thomas says casually.

"Shhh..." I shush them, to remind them that Tweek is asleep.

Reaching into my pocket I pull out the ring box. Opening the box, I remove the ring that says CRAIG. I hold it to my lips and place a small kiss on it, then I lift Tweek's left hand, and slide the ring onto his ring finger. As expected it's a perfect fit. Chuckling happily, I pick up the ring that says TWEEK and I slide it on my own ring finger, another perfect fit, which makes me wonder how he got my size.

Reaching down, I untie my high tops, and slide them off. I fiddle with the safety railing on Tweek's bed to lower it, and I crawl into the bed beside him, wrapping my arms around him, while being careful to avoid the IV wire.

"Hey, now!" Kyle complains, and I flip him off. Tweek is my future husband, I'm fucking tired, and tonight I'm sleeping by his side, and nobody better try to stop me.

The bed is really small, so I wrap my long legs around Tweek, and lay my head against his chest. The sound of his heart beating against my ear is wonderful, soothing like a lullaby, and before I know it I have drifted off.

 **======Tweek's POV======**

Even before I open my eyes, I know that I'm in a hospital bed. The smell of antiseptic is faint, but all too familiar. It's not the first time I've been to Hell's Pass Hospital, it's only the first time I've been here recently. Prying my eyelids open, I peer up at the darkened ceiling, and I try to remember why I'm here this time.

My head hurts a lot, and my eyes feel swollen, but it's my body that has me most concerned. It feels so heavy, like someone is laying on top of me... wait, someone _is_ laying on top of me! My eyes fly open!

I start to squirm, lifting my head, and opening my mouth to scream for a nurse, only to shut it again quickly, when I realize that the person sleeping on top of me is Craig, and not some hospital room rapist.

"Gah-Craig?" I call out to him, but my throat is painfully dry, so it comes out as a whisper. However, my wriggling around was enough to wake him.

"Hi baby!" Craig greets me happily, too happily, _'Did he just call me baby?'_

Perhaps I'm in the middle of one of _those_ dreams? Craig's fully dressed, so maybe not. Still, it must be a dream, because Craig pulls himself up so he can lean on one elbow, and he faces me with a gentle smile. Craig never smiles like that.

"Aggh- hi, Craig." I greet him in a dry whisper, if it's only a dream, why is my mouth so dry, and why does my head hurt so much? It's probably not a dream. I'm really in the hospital. Looking past Craig, I spot a brown plastic pitcher of water on the bedside table, and a stack of plastic cups. I'm sure I remember the nurse pouring water for me earlier, because I was so thirsty. I point towards it now, because Craig is blocking my way, and I need more water.

Nodding he reaches over and pours a fresh cup of water.

"Drink it slowly." He says as he hands it to me. The water is room temperature, but it soothes my dry mouth. I drink slowly as commanded, and Craig waits patiently, until I've had my fill, before taking the cup from my hand. When he does I notice that he's wearing one of the promise rings that I bought for his birthday.

"Craig, am I awake?" I ask uncertainly, while studying my own hand where the partner to Craig's ring sits, but I don't remember the part where I gave Craig his present, so maybe this is a dream afterall.

"You're not sleeping." Craig assures me with a grin, and reaches up to brush a tear off my cheek. I hadn't realized I was crying.

What I do remember is... leaving my gift on the table, Thomas! Going up to Craig's bedroom, Thomas! Craig getting angry, Thomas! Shotgun, Thomas! Craig kissed Thomas! Car coming at me, FUCKING THOMAS!

"Am I dead?" I decide this makes the most sense.

After Craig stops laughing he hugs me. "You're very much alive, baby."

 _'He just did it again, when did I become Craig's 'baby'? What am I missing? Why is he so happy.'_

"I broke up with you." I also remember that part, this makes Craig stop smiling.

"You were upset, you didn't mean it, and I don't accept it. I won't let you break up with me."

I admit I feel really relieved about that, but I'm still mad, so I pull away from him, moving as far away on the bed as possible, which sadly isn't that far, the bed is really small. I also bring out my angry glare. He kissed someone else, and broke my heart, I'm not letting him off easily.

"I'm sorry, Tweek." Craig tells me, "Um... I'm know I'm an asshole, but I'm in love with you!"

I hear muffled laughter coming from the other side of the room, but I choose to ignore it. I also stop glaring, and start crying a lot more.

"Ngh- I love you too." I whisper through my tears, and Craig reaches over and pulls me into his arms. Jesus, being held this way feels so good. He holds me for a while, in silence except for the whispering that keeps coming from the other bed. A halfway closed curtain blocks my view, but I'm pretty certain that is Kyle's voice... Is he in the other bed? Was he hurt because of me? Who is he talking to?

"So, Tweek, didn't you have something you were going to ask me?" Craig interrupts my train of thoughts, and keeps me from calling out to Kyle, when he takes my hand in his and holds it up in front of my face, and I notice that he's started smiling again.

"Oh Jesus, Craig..." I stare at him in confusion, I'm worried about Kyle now, and I've realized that the other voice belongs to Thomas, why is Thomas here? My anxiety starts trying to take over, but it's being countered by Craig's warmth. He's so close, his legs are wrapped around mine, and I feel his breath against my face as he leans into my shoulder. The room is dark, but it feels really intimate and safe, it gives me strength to ask him the thing that I most want to know.

"Did you really kiss Thomas?"

"Ah!" Craig's face falls again, apparently that isn't what I was supposed to ask.

"See what you started you jerk." Craig says and flips off the other bed.

"Sorry, Tweek, I'm really sorry." Thomas calls out, and a hand pulls back the curtain. Kyle is indeed in the other hospital bed, but so is Thomas, and they are looking pretty comfortable over there. Jesus, is that idiot hitting on Kyle now?

"Yes, I kissed Thomas, once." Craig admits to it, and I glare harder at him. My heart starts to pound in my chest and I try to pull away, but his legs tighten around me, keeping me from escaping, as he continues.

"I was nine years old, it was a tiny peck on the lips. Fuck, it can barely even be considered a kiss!"

"But you did kiss him?" I accuse. "Craig, are you in love with Thomas?"

This causes everyone in the room to start laughing, and I start struggling to get out of the bed, because I don't find anything funny.

"No, I am not in love with Thomas. Yes, Thomas was my first crush, but I was never in love with him. I only love you! Tweek, I've loved you since 4th grade, I fell in love with you the first time I held your hand." Craig says sincerely, while running a finger gently along my cheek, wiping away my tears, and smiling lovingly in a manner that I've never ever seen him do.

I blink, because I can't believe my ears, or my eyes.

"Ahhh- um, Craig, Can you say that again."

"No!" Craig tells me, "I refuse to say it again until you ask me what you were going to ask me on my birthday! You're late you know!"

I realize he's right, I still haven't wished him a happy birthday, and I know how important birthdays are to Craig.

"Oh, man, happy birthday, Craig!" I tell him. "Ngh- I'm sorry for being late."

"And, what else?" Craig asks and gestures to the ring on his finger while raising his eyebrows expectantly, and I stare at him for a second, until it hits me. The birthday present!

"Gah-Craig, will you be my boyfriend?"

Craig frowns disappointedly, "Tweek, I'm already your boyfriend."

"No, I mean be my _boyfriend_ , like for real."

"Tweek, we've been together since 4th grade," Craig reminds me, and I can tell he's a little upset about something, but I don't understand what it is.

"I know but."

"Shh... let me finish. "Craig moves his finger to my lips. "Tweek, I am in love with you. But I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore. So ask me the other question, already!"

"I don't understand." I tell him honestly. I'm really happy, because I know he loves me now, but I'm really confused... he's in love with me, but he doesn't want to be my boyfriend anymore?

Craig is examining his promise ring carefully.

"Fuck, Tweek, isn't this an engagement ring? Don't you want to marry me?"

 _'OH JESUS CHRIST!"_ It suddenly dawns on me, Craig's totally misunderstood the meaning behind the rings!

"Craig, I'm sorry...GAH!" I panic, taking a hold of his ring finger I start trying to pull the ring off. "These are just promise rings! Ngh- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to mislead you. I'm not ready for marriage, THAT'S TOO MUCH PRESSURE!"

Craig grabs a hold of my hand, refusing to let me have the ring back.

"So you don't want to be engaged to me? Are you sure about that?"

Gah, why does Craig look so upset?

"You do realize I'm hot, right?" Craig pouts at me, and I don't mean to laugh at him, but I can't help myself, because he looks so cute when he pouts like that.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out. Just don't let it go to your head." I tease him, while staring happily into his beautiful eyes.

"I love you, Tweek." He says with a smile. "I accept your promise ring, and we can wait to get engaged, but you're breaking it to my mother, because I already sent her a text!"

"Ngh- I love you too." I tell him. "I really love you, Craig."

"Tweek, is it alright if I kiss you?" Craig whispers, and I nod, because Jesus Christ, Craig is finally going to kiss me, I've been waiting forever for this day!

 **=======Craig's POV==============**

Tweek's lips feel warm, a bit chapped, and so freaking awesome! I've wanted this for so long, kissing him and being kissed back. I don't want this to end, not ever! I deepen the kiss just a bit. Flicking my tongue out I run it against his bottom lip, wanting so much more, but not wanting to push too much, because this is Tweek's first kiss. I want it to be perfect.

As I start to pull away, I feel Tweek's hand at the back of my neck, pulling me back. I open my eyes, needing to see his face, and I catch his eyes wide open and filled with love. I stare into those beautiful green eyes, and place my lips back on his, only closing my eyes after he closes his.

"I love you." I whisper against his lips, and moan when Tweek's hold on the back of my neck tightens, and his lips move against mine impatiently. His tongue presses across my bottom lip, causing me to slacken my jaw, and his warm tongue slides between my open lips to wrap around my own.

'Wow!' I relax, and happily let Tweek take the lead, because he's obviously better at this than I am. His tongue is twisting and moving, one moment teasing against the roof of my mouth, the next it's flicking across my teeth, before wrapping itself in my tongue all over again. I briefly wonder where he learned to kiss like this. He's so fucking aggressive, it's wonderful, but just a little bit scary.

When I try to break the kiss, needing to catch my breath, he gives me but a second before pulling me back in. We kiss again, this time he nibbles and sucks on my bottom lip, and I take this opportunity to take control, and show him what I've learned. I slide my tongue into his mouth, copying his movements and running my tongue against the roof of his mouth, causing him to moan seductively, which sets my entire body on fire.

"Jesus Christ, Tweek!" I mumble against his lips. His hand has fallen from my neck and found it's way under my shirt, and he's caressing the skin of my back... It feels too amazing, but he's turning me on too much. We need to slow down. As much as I want to be with him, this isn't the best time or place. We're in a tiny hospital bed, with Kyle and Thomas in the bed right next door."

"Calm down, baby." I whisper to him, as he moves in for another kiss.

"I want more." He pouts at me adorably.

"Not until we're engaged." I tease him manipulatively.

"It's a promise ring, not a purity ring, Craig, besides shouldn't we sample the merchandise first, before buying?" Tweek asks teasingly, causing Thomas and Kyle to start laughing, and me to start worrying that I'm in the wrong room, because I never knew my naive little Tweek had such a perverted side to him.

"Smooth, Tweek!" Kyle tells him, "And yes, I highly recommend sampling first."

Peering over Tweek's shoulder, I see Thomas and Kyle wrapped around each other, while watching us with big grins on their faces, so I flip them off and reach past Tweek to grab the curtain and pull it closed.

"Kyle?" Tweek calls out.

"Yes, Tweek?" Kyle says with a chuckle.

"Craig loves me, man!" Tweek says happily.

"Yeah, Dude, I know." Kyle answers, "But don't let your guard down. He acts innocent, but he's been molesting you in your sleep for years."

"Ngh- Craig?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" I flip Kyle off, even though he can no longer see me, and I hide my face in Tweek's hospital gown, pretending to fall asleep.

##########

End of Chapter 7

 **Please see my profile if you are curious about status of next chapter, I have created an update schedule and will be posting it there.**


	8. Chapter 8: Marriage Manic

As always, thank you to everyone for reading! **Thanks for the kudos, follows, and favorites. A special thanks for going above and beyond and leaving comments/reviews.**

Extra special hugs go to **fallingwthstyle** for helping me work through my writer's block, and for writing some great fics that really inspired me.

I really struggled with this chapter, and it nearly didn't get written, even now it is only half-way written, so instead of one really long final chapter, I decided to give you the half that I'm really happy with, the rest will come later, once it is complete.

 **=======Enjoy==========**

 **Chapter 8:** **Marriage Manic**

 **======Tweek's POV======**

"Gah!" I open the door to Craig's SUV, and jump out, slamming it angrily before storming up the front drive towards my house.

"Tweek, come back!" Craig calls out to me, so I turn around and flip him off. A little something that I picked up from hanging out with him for so long, but this is the first time I've felt the need to use it against him.

"TWEEK?!"

"UUH! FUCKING MARRIAGE MANIC!" I curse at him before stomping up my front steps, entering my front door, and slamming it behind me.

"Tweek, is something wrong?" My father looks up from his copy of 'Coffee Times' magazine as I storm through the living room.

 _'Rrrr! Craig won't fool around with me!'_ I nearly blurt out, before deciding against it.

"Gah- Everything's fine." I lie to him instead, and head into the kitchen. My mom's sitting at the kitchen table, reading something that she quickly hides under her placemat, but not quick enough, fucking 'Martha Stewart Weddings', I only know this because Craig's mom has that exact same issue sitting on their coffee table. It's a conspiracy, and it never ends!

Flicking off the kitchen light, not caring that it puts my mother in darkness, I step over to the window and peek outside. Craig's SUV is gone, so he isn't coming after me this time. Good!

"Tweek? Did you and Craig have another lover's spat?" My mom pesters.

"It's not a lover's spat! It's a fight!" I growl. I walk out of the kitchen without bothering to flip the light back on, that's what you get for siding with the enemy, mom!

As I'm heading up the stairs to my room my cell phone starts to buzz in my pocket. I ignore it until I have entered my bedroom and locked the door behind me. Sitting down on the edge of my bed, I pull out the phone and peek at it. As expected I've missed a call from Craig, and before I can toss my phone angrily across the room it starts buzzing again. This time it's a text message from Craig.

 _ **"I'm sorry, baby, Please call me back!** "_

Instead of throwing the phone across the room, I place it on my bedside table. I pull my legs up so I can sit cross-legged on my bed and close my eyes and breathe deeply while slowly counting to ten. I retreat to my safe place by picturing a younger version of Craig, the spunky boy in the blue hat and coat, the Craig that wasn't obsessed with making me his fucking bride.

When I first came home from the hospital things were not ideal, My parents grounded me for a month for smoking pot and drinking. Craig was also grounded, but he got it a lot worse, one month for smoking pot, and an additional month for sneaking into my hospital room and getting caught in my bed the next morning.

The worst part for Craig is that his parents made him wait on buying his car until after he had served out his punishment, but that was nothing compared to my mom dragging me to the drug store to stock up on condoms and lube, because she'd heard they were needed for our safety! _'Rrrrh! Like I'll ever get a chance to use them!'_

On the bright side, Craig and I have taken our relationship to the kissing level, and since we were only allowed to see each other at school, we sort of went crazy with finding new and strange places where we could be alone together. We started out with the customary high school makeout spots, the back seat of the school bus, behind the stairwells, under the bleachers, that dark back corner of the hallway where the camera's didn't quite reach. Unfortunately, these prime pieces of teenaged real estate were often taken, which forced us to up our game. The photography club's dark room was a personal favorite, until we almost got caught; the men's room I didn't much like, too dirty, and empty classrooms were too risky.

Token finally took pity on us, and offered to loan us his car keys, so we could make out in the comfort of the back seat of his BMW at lunchtime, it even had tinted windows, but Craig fucking turned him down.

"We need to take things slow, baby!" or "Not until we're engaged!" These two sentences have become like a war cry from Craig, it started that night in the hospital, and he hasn't let up, every single time things get too hot and heavy Craig shuts us down! _'JESUS CHRIST, EVERY FREAKING TIME!'_

I thought things would get better once we were granted freedom again, and he got his new car, but this afternoon Craig surprised me by rolling up in front of Tweek Bros. in a gorgeous twilight blue Subaru Outback and asking me on a date. You can probably already tell that things didn't end well!

The phone is buzzing again, so I pick it up and check for a new text message.

 ** _"I love you, Tweek, don't be mad."_**

 _'Gah- but I am mad! I don't understand why he wants to marry me so bad, I'm going to be a horrible husband!'_

My phone buzzes again, and I look down at the incoming text.

 ** _'I wanted to tell you this in person, but you got mad at me before I had the chance. Keep next weekend open, we're taking a little trip together. I already got my parent's permission, but we still need to get your mom and dad to agree!'_**

"A trip?"

I hurry out of my room and run down the stairs, debating on which of my two parents I should ask.

"Tweek, how many times have I told you not to run down those stairs, you'll fall and break your neck!" My father nags. Whoops! It's probably safer to try asking mom first.

I head into the kitchen. The kitchen light is back on, and my mom has moved to the stove where a kettle of hot water has just started to boil.

"Would you like some hot chocolate, kiddo?" She asks me, with a smile. That's a good sign, she made me hot chocolate and she's smiling, I guess my earlier outburst didn't upset her.

I take a seat at the kitchen table, pull the magazine out from under the placemat, and start thumbing through it. It's just as horrible as I suspected, filled with wedding dresses, flowery crap, and smiling girls, and I just DON'T want this! I shove it back under the placemat.

My mother walks over with my hot chocolate in hand, and pulls the magazine from under its hiding place, before placing the cup in front of me. Walking across to the trash, she deposits it inside.

"I'm sorry, Kiddo." She says to me, and takes a seat across from me. "I guess we've been putting the cart before the horse. I don't have a daughter to plan a wedding for, and you and Craig have been together for so long, I guess we just assumed that when you grew up he's the one you'd settle down with."

"AH! Mom..." I drop my head on the table, because now I'm feeling guilty.

"Before we got engaged your father and I played the field too, and you are pretty young to be tied down. Perhaps it is better if you and Craig try dating other people first. I hear that nice Broflovski boy just came out of the closet."

"AGGGGGH! NO, NO NOOO! Mom, you've got it all wrong, I don't want to play any field. Jesus Christ, I don't want to date other people, that's crazy! Rrrrh! Why doesn't anyone understand me!"

My mom has that look on her face that she gets when she's expecting me to figure something out for myself, but all I want is permission to go on a trip with Craig.

"Mom, I'm too young to get married! But I am old enough to take a vacation with my boyfriend, so that is what I am going to do! So there!"

Picking up my cup of hot chocolate, I march out of the kitchen, without giving her a chance to respond.

 **======Craig's POV======**

Tweek flipped me off? Tweek never flips me off!

I'm pulled over on the side of the road sitting in my new SUV, staring at my phone, waiting for a reply, and debating if I should just double back and talk to him in person.

I realize that I've probably pushed him too far this time, and I feel a little bad about it, but I tend to be stubborn when I'm right about something, and I am right about this! It isn't that I want to get married right away, I just want to know that Tweek cares about me enough to want to marry me someday!

Just as I am about to set my phone down, I finally get his reply.

 ** _"I got permission too. Sounds like fun! Pick me up on your way to school in the morning! I love you."_**

I let out a small sigh of relief, and type a response.

 ** _"I'll see you in the morning. I love you too."_**

I put my car in drive and head towards home. Even though my birthday money was more than enough to purchase a brand new vehicle, I opted for a used one, because I had something else in mind that I also wanted to buy. My new SUV might be used, but it's in perfect condition. Token's father hooked me up with the dealership in Denver, and I got a great deal.

Since getting out of the hospital, I've limited our makeout sessions to kissing for my own selfish reasons. I was pretty shook up to learn that Tweek wasn't actual as naive as I thought. In fact, Tweek obviously knows a lot more about sex than I do, and he's not above using this knowledge to tease the shit out of me in an effort to get me into bed. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit troubled about this.

Once, I thought that getting laid was something I needed to do in order to show I was just as mature as my friends, but now that I'm sixteen, I guess I am older and wiser, or something, because I want my first time with Tweek to be just as special as our feelings for each other are... and I want something else too, and like I told you, I can be pretty stubborn.

 **======Craig's POV/Time jump to Weekend=====**

"Oh man, are you sure we have everything we need?" Tweek asks me for the third time as we stand in line at the Breckenridge City Market.

"We're only staying the weekend, baby, we have more then enough." I tell him as I finish loading the last of our groceries onto the checkout counter conveyor belt.

"Gah- okay, Craig" Tweek says while blushing softly, and grabbing onto the sleeve of my jacket. Tweek gets really flustered, whenever I call him baby, so I do it a lot, just because it makes him act so cute.

"That will be $95.69," The perky teenaged girl behind the register informs me, and I pull out my wallet to pay. I notice she's smiling at us curiously, and I'm certain this is because of the way Tweek is clutching on to me. Her scrutiny makes me feel a little uncomfortable, but I still kiss Tweek on the top of the head, and squeeze his hand, before taking my change from her and pushing our shopping cart out the door.

The town of Breckenridge is less than an hour's drive from South Park, and the vacation cabin that we're staying at is a good twenty minutes from town. The weather is cool enough to require a jacket, but warm enough that the roads are clear of snow. The sun is just going down as we drive out of the City Market parking lot, so I pull over at a spot on the side of the road that gives us a perfect view of the setting sun. Tweek contentedly watches the sun as it fades into the mountains, but I choose to contentedly watch Tweek who is much more beautiful than anything else this world has to offer.

 **======Tweek's POV=======**

"This is really where we're staying, Craig? It looks so... Gah- extravagant." I mention, as I step out of the passenger seat, and walk up the paved drive to get a better look at the _'cabin'?_

"It wasn't expensive, Thomas' stepfather owns it, he normally rents it out, but since it's currently vacant Thomas got permission for us to use it. We just need to leave it in the same condition that we find it." Craig explains, while pulling our bags from the back of the SUV. I'm honestly having a little trouble wrapping my mind around the fact that this is most certainly not just a cabin.

"I thought we were staying in a run down cabin in the woods? Jesus, are you sure it's okay!" I ask in concern, as I backtrack so that I can help Craig with the bags, "What if we accidentally start a fire and it all burns down, our parents would have to sell us into slavery in order to pay Thomas' stepfather back!"

Craig bends down and places a kiss over my lips effectively stopping me from worrying, but only until the kiss ends.

 **=====Craig's POV=========**

I understand Tweek's concerns, I was also surprised when Thomas emailed me photos of this place. It's a fully furnished luxury vacation cabin, complete with full kitchen, a fireplace, and a huge bath with a large Jacuzzi bathtub. We won't exactly be roughing it, but I couldn't have wished for a more romantic place. It's good to have a rich and generous friend. The fact that Thomas still feels guilty about putting Tweek in the hospital also doesn't hurt.

"Don't worry, I got everything covered." I promise him, and I do!

"Ngh- okay." He tells me, and goes to grab one of my bags, but before he can touch it, I pick it up and hold it just out of his reach.

"This one's really heavy." I lie, because it's actually the lightest of all the bags, but it's also fragile and special. I don't want him to discover the contents too soon.

 **======Tweek's POV=======**

The inside of the cabin is even more luxurious than the outside. After lugging in the bags, and putting away the groceries, Craig grabs me by the hand and leads me to the bathroom.

"Jesus Christ! It's awesome!" I comment happily, the room is huge and spacious. The entire back wall is glass and completely open. There's a glass enclosed shower on one side, and a round sunken bathtub in the center that is twice the size of a normal tub. Craig bends over and starts the water running.

"You take the first bath, I want to unpack." He says, but I have a much better idea.

"This tub's big enough for two, can't I take a bath with you?"

"Tweek! You little pervert." Craig says with a grin as he walks over and wraps me in a hug.

"Takes one to know one." I hug him back and stand up on my toes to whisper in his ear. "At least I never attacked you in your sleep."

"That I know of." Craig says with a chuckle, before pulling away and heading for the door.

"I need to take care of a couple things, baby, so you go on ahead and relax."

 _'GAH! He's doing it again, how can he possibly bring me to such an obviously perfect makeout spot and expect me to relax!'_

The minute the door closes, I pull out my phone and call Kyle. Since Craig's birthday, Kyle and I have become really good friends. He used to always hang out with Stan and Kenny, but with Stan and Kyle fighting, I guess I've temporarily become the new Stan, because Kyle and Kenny have been asking me to hang out a lot.

"Tweek?" Kyle picks up the phone on the second ring. "What happened I thought you went on vacation."

"I did! I'm am on vacation, but he's already ignoring me! Rrrrrh, Craig doesn't find me sexually attractive!"

"That isn't possible, Tweek. Craig definitely finds you sexually attractive." Kyle says with a snicker. Sighing, I drop down in the middle of the bathroom floor.

"Ngh- He's making me take a bath all alone! I don't understand, what am I doing wrong?"

"It's not you, Dude, I promise you." Kyle tells me, but I'm having a hard time believing him.

Suddenly, I hear a commotion on the other end of line, followed by "Okay, Tweek, This is what I think you should do!"

"Gah- Hi Kenny!"

 ***End of Chapter 8******************

One final chapter left. I created an update schedule on my profile page if you want to check my progress of my projects to see when the next chapter might be out.


	9. Chapter 9: Make a Wish

As always, thank you to everyone for reading! Thanks for the kudos, follows, and favorites. A special thank you to everyone who took the additional step and left comments or reviews.

Extra gigantic THANK YOU to **fallingwthstyle,** my wonderful Beta Reader, who helped to bring you this new chapter.

This is the last real chapter of the main story, so it's extra long. This has a smidgen of smut, it turned out more silly than sexy, but I think it works best this way, I hope you will think so too. I will be following up with a short Epilogue.

 ***Enjoy******

 **Chapter 9: Make a Wish**

 **=====Craig's POV=========**

The moment I walk out of the bathroom, I drop to my knees, close my eyes, and breathe slowly, while counting to ten.

 _'Good god, Craig Tucker, you've waited this long because you wanted tonight to be perfect, don't screw everything up now.'_

"Shit, I don't have time for this!"

Jumping up, I head for the front room where I left my bags. Picking up my largest, but lightest suitcase, I carry it to the bedroom, open it up, and start pulling things out. First a handful of ocean blue room candles, followed by a small cake box, and a box of birthday candles, next it's white and ocean blue streamers and balloons, and finally some blue roses. Nothing too fancy, but nothing tacky. There are still two more items in the suitcase, but I decide to leave them for now, and I get to work on setting up the room.

 **======Tweek's POV=======**

"Oh, man, this is too much pressure!" I mumble as I stand in front of the mirror dressed in just a towel and stare at myself. I'm too scrawny and just... it's no good, no wonder Craig isn't sexually attracted to me, I'm not sexually attractive!

Picking up my phone I call Kyle back. I can hear him laughing when he picks up, and Kyle Broflovski must be a mind reader because he says.

"You chickened out already? That was fast, did you take your bath and calm down like we suggested?"

"Aggggh! I got in the bath, but I couldn't calm down, so I got out and took a shower instead. Now I'm standing in front of the mirror, but I'm just too ugly! Tell Kenny that I can't go through with this, I need a plan B!"

"Tweek, I've seen you in swim trunks, you're a little thin, but you're far from ugly. You need to chill out, dude, You can do this, Tweek, I believe in you!"

 _'Oh man, that reminds me of something that Craig would say. Maybe my mom's right, after all?'_

"Jesus Kyle, should I dump Craig and just date you?"

 _'Oh man, did I just say that out loud? I did, didn't I?'_

Now Kyle's laughing even harder, but after a moment he gets it under control.

"Well, if Craig doesn't pull his head out of his ass soon, maybe I'll take you up on that, dude, but for now, let's just get you calmed down."

 **=====Craig's POV=========**

Okay, the master bedroom fireplace is lit, the candles are strategically placed around the room, and the blue rose petals are spread across the bed. The other decorations look okay, I guess; I'd like a few more balloon's, but I probably don't have time to blow them up, better do the cake first. Lifting it from it's box, I carry it careful across the bedroom, but just as I am about to sit it on the small table that I've prepared for it I hear the bathroom door open. Shit, it's too soon.

"Craig?" Hearing Tweek's soft voice I turn around. The cake drops from my hands and falls to the floor, which should really upset me, but suddenly my plan doesn't matter anymore. Tweek is standing in the doorway, completely naked and smiling nervously, as he stares around the room in wonder, and the view is simply breathtaking. What the hell have I been waiting for?

 **======Tweek's POV=======**

The candlelit bedroom has been decorated beautifully. Blue and white streamers fall from the ceiling, and blue balloons cover the floor. The fire flickers in the fireplace, and the bed has... are those blue rose petals, oh Jesus aren't roses really expensive? This must have cost a fortune.

"Wow, Craig this is so cool, but whose birthday is it?"

"It's mine! This time I wanted everything to go right, but I've kind of dropped the cake!"

Craig says somewhat bashfully. This is it, it's the side of him that makes me remember why it can only be Craig Tucker, even if Kyle Broflovski does have a hell of a lot more common sense. Who throws themselves a birthday party two months late? Jesus Craig!

Walking across the room, I suddenly remember that I'm naked, but Craig doesn't really seem bothered by it... in fact... yeah, I guess Kyle was correct, because that right there is certainly a sign of sexual attraction. I smile, and drop to my knees right in front of Craig, so I can examine the cake. It landed sideways on the wooden floor, and is partially crushed, but I carefully lift it up, and carry it to the nearby table. I pick up a napkin from the table and wipe the frosting from my fingers, before holding out my hand.

"Candles?" I look at Craig, who is watching me closely. The look of awe on his face is making me giddy, and a little nervous.

"Here," he says somewhat breathlessly, and hands me a box of blue candles. I plop only one into the cake.

"Lighter?" Craig goes to light the candle himself, but I snatch the lighter out of his hand, and do it.

"Only one candle?" Craig asks, and I nod.

"Don't be greedy! You already had your birthday, but you didn't get to blow out your candles, so go ahead and make a wish!"

 **=====Craig's POV=========**

I stare at the cake for a moment, trying to think of something to wish for, but my mind's a little distracted by the naked guy in the room.

Reaching over to the cake, I put out the candle using my finger and thumb, it burns a little bit, but hopefully it makes me look cooler than I feel.

"I just realized that I have everything I could possibly want right in front of me, I have nothing left to wish for."

I grab Tweek and pull him into my arms, "Thank you for coming to my party." I tell him.

"Ngh- Thank you for having me." Tweek mumbles, and his cheeks burn brightly as my hands slide down his naked back to caress his adorably round bottom. Standing on his toes he leans up to kiss me.

Tweek's kiss is slow and gentle, his tongue searching mine out, as he leans closer to me, my hands move along his skin enjoying the way his body feels. When he pulls away to catch his breath, I move my lips to his earlobe and suck on it gently.

"I'm glad you wore your birthday suit, it's really nice, baby." I whisper into his ear, and immediately kick myself, because the line is so fucking corny. Still it causes Tweek to laugh, so maybe it wasn't as bad as I thought.

 **======Tweek's POV=======**

I love Craig a lot, but sometimes he reminds me of an old man. Like that birthday suit comment, did he steal that one from my dad?

Still he's grabbing my butt right now, and it feels totally awesome! Kenny McCormick is a fucking genius, so far his plan is working just as he said it would. Now let's see, what did he say to do next? Step one, casually walk out naked, check. Step two, kiss Craig sensually, I think I did that right, so check. Next push Craig down on the bed...

 _'Gah! I don't think I can do that! Too much pressure! Skip ahead to step four.'_

Step four, rip off his clothing... well crap, do I need to get him on the bed before I can do that?!Oh man, why is sex so difficult, I just need to get Craig naked, but I don't know what to do.

 _'Ah wait, I do know what to do!'_

"Tell me something, Craig" I imitate Craig and say this as smoothly as possible, while tossing on what I hope is a sexy smile. "If this is your birthday party, how come I am the only one in a birthday suit, huh baby?"

With a chuckle Craig steps back from me, which causes me to panic, because I know that look on his face, I've seen it a lot over the past couple months! It's the one Craig gets right before he shoots me down, so I wrap my arms around his waist, nudge him backwards two steps, and shove him down on to the bed.

Step three complete! Step four, rip off his clothing! Agh, do I start with the shirt or the pants? Soooo much pressure!

 _'You can do it, Tweek! You're capable of more than you think.'_

That's Craig's voice in my head, and it's true, I can do this! I jump on top of Craig, straddling his waist and pinning him down, and before he has a chance to get over his shock I grab a hold of his shirt and I attempt to rip it off of him... which proves to be much harder than it sounds.

"What's wrong with this damn T-shirt, why won't it rip!" I complain loudly, and glare at Craig for not wearing a button down.

"Tweek! It's a brand new shirt, what do you think you are you doing?" Craig asks with an amused grin.

"What does it look like, Craig? I'm ripping off your clothing, so we can have sex! Jesus Christ, forget the shirt, I'll start with the pants!"

I scoot down Craig's thighs, and take a hold of the top of his jeans in each hand and pull with all my might. Craig's jeans are button fly, and I'm expecting all the buttons to fly off, so I close my eyes out of fear that a wayward button will smack me in the eye and blind me. When that doesn't happen, I open one eye and look down. The jeans are unbuttoned, but to my great disappointment all the buttons are still intact. At least the jeans are now properly unbuttoned.

Craig still isn't naked, but the front his blue boxer briefs are exposed, and oh man, Craig must be really hard, and just looks so incredibly hot like this.

I reach my hand out, but before I can touch, Craig grabs me by the wrist.

"Tweek, hold on a second." Craig insists, so I bit my lip, because I know he's going to ask me to stop, he always makes me stop, and I don't want to!

 _'If there is a romantic relationship here, you have to make sure your partner is comfortable with any sexual exploration.'_

Gah! Crap, and that's the voice of my elementary school principal, I certainly don't need to be thinking of that guy right now!

 _'Tweek, if, and I'm only saying if, at some point you wanted to touch Craig's penis, you just can't go grabbin' for it. Alright? You need to say something like "Craig, is it alright with you if I touch your penis?'_

Oh, man, that's right! I totally forgot about that! Fuck it! Fine, I'll say it.

"Craig, is it alright with you if I touch your penis?"

"Tweek, slow down for just a moment." Oh shit! I must suck in bed, because Craig still doesn't want me? What am I doing wrong? I guess I have no choice, time for plan B!

"Fine Craig, you win! I'll marry you, we can get married tomorrow if you'd like, _now_ can I touch your penis?"

Craig starts laughing, and both of his hands fly up to his mouth, like he's trying to stop himself, but he can't help it, so he gives up and starts busting up like this is the funniest thing he's ever heard.

"It's not funny, I really want to touch your penis!" I complain, which only causes Craig to roll over, dig his face into a pillow, and really let loose with the laughter. Is the fact that I suck in bed really so damn amusing?

"Rrrrr! I said it's not funny!" Now I'm really mad.

"It is funny!" Craig mumbles into the pillow, before flipping over again to face me. "You're trying to seduce me, and it's just so fucking cute! I love you so much, Tweek!"

Ah crap, and just like that he melts away all my anger.

"I love you too, Craig." I lay down on top of him, and bury my face in his messy black hair, so I can whisper in his ear. "I'm sorry I'm sucky in bed!"

"You are not sucky in bed, and even if you were wouldn't it be okay? I mean we're both virgins right? We're supposed to be sucky in bed at first... aren't we?" Craig whispers, back, and I lift my head to look at his face, which is bright red.

"Yeah, I guess so." I agree, and Craig grabs the back of my neck and pulls me down for a quick kiss.

"And don't worry, Tweek, you can totally touch my penis, and I plan on touching yours too, I'm going to touch it a whole lot!" Craig mumbles against my lips, and now it's my turn to blush because, Jesus, I'm still the only naked person in the room, and the idea of Craig touching it has caused the penis in question to perk up in happy anticipation.

"You too, you can touch my penis anytime, Craig, treat it like it's your own." I tell him, and for some reason that makes him start laughing again.

"Scoot off me for a second." Craig says, and I frown, because I am happily planted on top of his strong warm body, and I don't really feel like moving anytime soon. Plus, I'm kind of hard now, and I'm suddenly feeling a little shy.

When I make no attempt to move, Craig smiles sweetly at me. "Baby, if you don't get off me, how can I take off my clothes?"

I immediately scoot off, causing Craig to chuckle some more, as he gets out of bed, and stares down at me for a long second. Craig's gaze trails down my naked body, making me feel even more shy. Grabbing a hold of his shirt he pulls it up and off and tosses it to the floor.

Craig and I go swimming together a lot, so I've seen Craig's naked chest before, but for some reason it seems different now. I feel like I'm really seeing Craig for the first time.

Craig's fingers fall to his unbuttoned jeans, and he grins at me, before slowly peeling them down, taking his briefs with them. I swallow hard as he kicks them off and stands naked in front of me, and Jesus Christ, Craig is so fucking beautiful. Unlike myself, Craig's all lean muscles with just the right amount of body hair, the only thing we have in common is the fact that we are both sporting serious erections, but holy shit, Craig's penis is incredible.

Suddenly, my shyness triples, so I push back the comforter and slide under it because I want to hide my short, scrawny body, as well as my penis, which compared to Craig's, feels a bit inadequate.

Now that I'm covered up, I take another peek at Craig, and watch him as he walks across the room to his suitcase and kneels down to retrieve something from inside of it. Just watching him move around all naked like this is really sexy. It's a little hard to believe that this gorgeous man is my boyfriend... I'm really lucky!

I take a deep breath and smile contentedly. The room smells like the cinnamon candies that I like so much. Peering around it suddenly hits me that the candles, and decorations are my favorite shade of blue. Since Craig likes blue too I didn't notice at first, but maybe all this wasn't about Craig being greedy and wanting a second birthday party... maybe Craig wanted this night to be really special... for both of us?!

"GAH!" I sit up in bed, and stare at Craig as he makes his way back to my side. He's holding two things in his hands. One is a small brown paper bag that he sits on the night stand, but the other is a small wrapped gift that I recognize as being the same exact present that I gave to Craig for his birthday... except that doesn't make any sense, because Craig already opened his present. I didn't exactly get to see him do it, since I was asleep in the hospital at the time, but I know that he did open it, because we are both wearing the matching rings on our hands.

"What is that?" I ask as he sits down on the bed and holds out his hand.

"Unwrap it...and find out," he tells me, and I stare at him suspiciously. Taking the gift from his hand I examine it, and confirm that 'yes' it is the exact same present... at least the wrapping is the same, as well as the size and shape.

I look at Craig in confusion, and he grins excitedly, I slide my finger under the wrapping paper and peel it off.

"Ngh- Craig, I don't understand." I tell him as I hold the small ocean blue box in my hand. It really is the exact same box, it even has the word LOVE written across the top in white letters.

"Open it." He says, and crawls under the comforter beside me. He's so close that it causes me to lose my train of thought for a moment, but I quickly recover, because I can tell that whatever is in this box is really important to Craig.

Taking a deep breath, I lift the lid to the box, and stare at the contents in complete bewilderment.

"More promise rings?" I ask, because inside the box are two matching rings that look very similar to the ones that we are currently wearing. The difference is they each have three small diamonds embedded along the center band. There are also two ball chain necklaces laying inside the box.

"Now, don't get upset at me, but those are not promise rings." Craig tells me, and my eyes widen as it suddenly hits me. The marriage manic strikes again! Although I guess I did say that I would marry him earlier, but how did he know I would do that?

"Craig?"

"That isn't silver, it's platinum and..."

"Platinum? That's too expensive!" I say, I know this, because when I was picking out promise rings I looked at lots of different options.

"These are our engagement rings, so money wasn't an object, plus I had birthday money left over after buying my car, and I wanted to do this."

I bite my lip, I know Craig bought a used car instead of a new car, was that because he wanted to do this with the leftover money? He wants to marry me this much?

"Tweek, I know you're not ready to get engaged, so that's what these are for." Craig reaches into the box to pull out one of the chains.

"I love you, Tweek, and I hope someday when we are older, you might change your mind about being engaged to me, because I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else," Craig says sincerely, and pulls one of the rings from the box and pushes the chain through it creating a necklace that he holds up for me to see.

"Until you're ready, we can wear these around our necks, and if you ever decide that you feel the same as me, and you want to spend your life with me, we can swap out the promise rings for these rings." Craig stares into my eyes as he explains this crazy compromise to me, and I guess I must be crying, because he reaches over and wipes away the tears from underneath my eyes.

"Tweek, I know that a lot of our friends have already had sex, and they act like it isn't a big deal, but I think that having sex for the first time should mean more than that. Tweek, I love you so much, and before we sleep together I want to make certain you understand exactly what you mean to me."

Craig wraps the chain around my neck and fastens it, than he places a small kiss on my forehead, and pulls back to stare at me. I reach into the box and pull out the second ring and I hold it up, so I can get a good look at it. Although it is indeed similar to the promise rings, it is easy to see that it is very different. The little diamonds are a lovely touch, and inside the ring instead of 'Tweek' or 'Craig' the ring says "Tweek and Craig".

"It's different. Tweek and Craig, it's much better this way," I decide.

"I think so too," Craig agrees.

"Tweek Tucker?" I whisper, and Craig grins at me.

"Or Craig Tweak is also fine, I don't care, as long as we're together," he explains, and I nod.

"Craig, I won't be a very good husband, Dr. Norris says I'll never be completely cured, so you'll have to put up with my panic attacks, and you'll probably get tired of me."

"What are you talking about, Tweek, you're the perfect boyfriend, and you're going to be the perfect husband. Nothing you could ever do could make me get tired of you. I promise, I will never stop loving you, but if you think there is a chance that you'll get tired of me?"

"That's impossible!"

I get it now, what my mom wanted me to figure out on my own. Craig is the only one for me. I cannot imagine my life with anyone else, and if getting married is this important to Craig, of course I want to do it. Why wouldn't I?

Smiling at Craig I reach out and take his hand, and I slide the promise ring off of his finger, and place it on the chain, before fastening it around his neck. His eyes go wide as he realizes what I'm about to do.

I hold the engagement ring in my hand and smile at Craig, and then I slide it onto Craig's ring finger.

"Really? You're certain?" He asks in disbelief.

"Yes, totally certain, Let's get married," I tell him, and wait patiently while his trembling fingers swap out the ring on my finger, with the one he just placed around my neck, then I lean forward and kiss away the tears from his cheeks, because Craig Tucker's actually crying. If I had known that saying yes would turn my stoic boyfriend into a dorky blubbering bundle of nerves I might have agreed to marry him much sooner, he's really cute this way!

"I love you Tweek, I promise that I will do my best to always make you happy," Craig promises, and gives me a small kiss on my lips.

"I know you will, and I also know what I said earlier, but getting married tomorrow is too much pressure, so can we wait until after college to get married?"

"Of course, that is probably a good idea," Craig agrees.

"Agh, but we're already naked, so it would be wasteful to not continue with the penis touching and stuff!"

"You're right, it would be very wasteful, but since you're making me wait to get married, I get to be on top!" Craig informs me, and I'm shocked to learn that Craig expects me to be on the bottom!

"But I know more about sex than you do!" I argue.

"That reminds me! Where exactly did you learn so much about sex, oh wise one? You're not cheating on me right?"

"I'd never cheat on you! Kenny taught me what to do." I blurt out, and immediately regret it, because Craig suddenly looks really angry. "Don't get mad, it's totally innocent. Sometimes Kenny comes into Tweek Bros. during the slow hours. I buy him a sandwich and he tells me stories about his love life, but in all his stories he's on top, so that's the only way I know!"

"Well, when we get back to South Park I'm going to kick Kenny's ass for that, and as punishment for taking sex advice from the town pervert you get to be on the bottom!"

"GAH! Shit!" I complain, and Craig raises his eyebrows at me, while reaching over and running one hand slowly up my naked thigh.

"Or we could just wait until we're married," he says teasingly.

"Oh man! Fine, I'll be the bottom, but I'm not giving you any pointers, and if you screw up I'm taking over!" I grumble, and Craig smiles sweetly at me and leans over to whisper in my ear.

"Don't worry, baby, I think I can figure out how to make you feel good, you just lay back and focus on enjoying yourself!" Craig licks down my neck causing me to shiver, and then he starts sucking gently on my neck.

Of course he's right, because just this alone feels amazing, but damn I really did want to try out all the stuff I learned from Kenny!

 **=====Craig's POV=========**

I really am going to kick Kenny's ass when I get home. I finally know what happened to my sweet naive boyfriend, that son of a bitch corrupted him and put all these crazy ideas into his head!

But I shouldn't be thinking about Kenny right now, because Tweek's right next to me all naked and beautiful, and if I mess this up I'll probably never hear the end of it! I might not know as much as Kenny about sex, but when Thomas first started having sex he used to email me about it in graphic detail, so I have learned a few things, and I figure everything else should come naturally.

Pulling my lips away from Tweek's neck I notice that I've unintentionally given him a hickey, and for some reason I feel really pleased with myself.

"You're mine, now!" I tell him, and he answers back with "Ngh- I've been yours since 4th grade, dork!."

Grinning like a fool and staring into Tweek's eyes, I wrap my arms around his waist and drag him down so we're laying side by side, his soft skin warm against mine. I'm so aware of him right now, and he smells so good, it's just the soap from his bath, but I never realized how erotic someone's scent could be, and it's totally making me feel hot.

I gaze at his face, and run my fingers along his nearly hairless chest, and down the slight curve of his waist, before reaching around him to cup his firm round ass giving it a small squeeze, and causing him to let out a tiny embarrassed laugh. Jesus, I love the look on his face right now!

I place my lips on his, a tiny peck first, before deciding I want to nibble on his bottom lip. Perhaps it's from all the years I spent stealing kisses from him, but Tweek's lips always make me feel excited, so I suck on his lip, while still caressing his skin, teasing my fingers away from his backside and gently rubbing across his hip and down the crease where his thigh meets his pelvic bone. His eyes stare with fascination into mine as I run my fingers across the hardened length of his cock, and close around it, causing his eyes to shut and a tiny whimper to leak out from his lips. I love that sound, it turns me on so much I'm worried that I'll lose it, so I distract myself by capturing his tongue with my own, and sucking on it gently.

As I start stroking him lovingly, he mumbles incoherently against my lips, "Ngh- Gah- Rrrrr, Craig!" and I pull my lips away to let out the tiny snicker that I'm unable to control, because he's just too precious, and I'm so happy.

But Tweek always hates it when he thinks he's being laughed at, so he pays me back by reaching over and wrapping his own hand around my cock and rubbing it firmly timing the movements of his fingers to the rhythm of my own.

"Fuck!" I mumble back at him, because I've never felt anything so amazing in my life, in fact it feels too amazing, and it doesn't take much for me to hit the point of no return.

"Too much, I can't! Already I'm going to..." I mutter, and when Tweek whispers, "Me too," I do lose it and immediately cum into Tweek's hand, and a second later he does the same.

"Shit!" I bury my face against his chest, totally ashamed by my low endurance.

"Rrrrr-Sorry, Craig, I couldn't hold back." Tweek murmurs, and I realize that we're both idiots.

"Don't be sorry, it just felt too good, and we have the whole night... heck we have the whole weekend... plenty of time for us to try again."

"So is it my turn to be top next?" Tweek finagles sneakily.

"My turn isn't over yet!" I grumble, and crawl on top of Tweek, because I'm worried that he'll take the initiative if I don't. Why is he so obsessed with being the top anyway!

"No fair!" Tweek pouts. He knows how weak I am when it comes to that pout, but I'm not giving in. Smiling wickedly, I lower my face back to his chest, wrap my lips around one of his small pale nipples and nibble on it gently.

"Craig, you're so greedy!" Tweek moans out, as I kiss my way along his chest to his other nipple and nip at it a bit too hard for calling me greedy.

"Ouch! Craig, that hurt!" He complains.

Lifting my head to peer up at his angry face, I decide I better apologize.

"Sorry." I tell him, before returning to the nipple that I hurt and kissing it gently.

"It's okay, just be nice!" He forgives me, so I continue to kiss and lick his now pebble hard nipple. After a bit I feel his body relaxing, even as I feel his hard-on pressing against my stomach, I decide it's time to move the party to the other side of town, and start kissing downward.

As I come face to face with Tweek's adorably perky penis I'm feeling a little bit nervous, but there is something that I've been wanting to try for a while now, and I'm not going to hold back. Taking him in hand again, I flick out my tongue and lick across the tip experimentally, which causes Tweek to twitch in surprise, and call out my name cutely.

Feeling encouraged by that reaction, I open my mouth and wrap my lips around the tip of Tweek's cock, and suck gently; for my trouble I receive another cute whine from Tweek. I love making Tweek react so adorably, so I take him in a little deeper, and suck just a little bit harder, which earns me a low sexy groan. This is so awesome!

Pulling back, I use my tongue to lick circles around the tip, earning a gentle moan, and I follow this up with a kiss, and a tiny nip from my teeth which earns me an angry grumble... so biting isn't Tweek's thing? Got it.

I return to sucking him the way he likes best while using one hand to gently knead his balls, and the other hand to massage his cock, the way that I do when I play with myself. I know for certain I'm on to something when Tweek's moaning intensifies, and he starts to squirm. I take him just a little deeper, and peer up at him to catch him looking down at me with a look that is so fucking seductive, so I smile with my eyes, since my lips are busy, and Tweek bites his lip and squirms a little harder, before reaching down and grabbing hold of my hair.

"Stop! I'm going to..." He tries to pull me away, but I'm not going anywhere, because I'm having a good time, and I'm interested to see what will happen next. He bucks up, pushing all the way to the back of my throat, and I feel him pulsing as he releases into my mouth, it's simply too much and I choke! Damn it, I fucking choke!

"Sorry." He apologizes, even though I'm the one who screwed up, and my mouth is still full, so I grab a tissue from the nightstand and spit it out.

"No, I'm sorry," I tell him, and jump out of bed. "I'm going to get some water, do you want something?"

"Yes, water, please," he says, and I notice he's bright red, but I don't want him to feel embarrassed, so I bend down and kiss him on the forehead, and assure him. "That was amazing, and we're going to continue when I get back."

As I'm heading for the kitchen, I call back. "And my turn isn't over yet!"

"That's fine." He tells me. "You're doing great!"

Oh my hell! Did you hear that! I'm doing great! Take that Kenny McCormick! You've got nothing on me! I practically swagger to the kitchen grab two bottles of water out of the fridge, and strut back to the bedroom.

"So what's in here?" Tweek asks as I reenter the room. Reaching out he grabs the brown paper bag off the nightstand, before I can stop him.

"Ah, that's very important." I tell him, as he opens it up and peeks inside.

"Oh." He says, and his already bright red face turns a few shades darker.

"Yeah." My mom made me buy them," I admit. "For when we..."

"My mom made me buy some too." Tweek tells me, which takes the edge off my embarrassment about my little bag full of condoms and lube. As I slide into bed next to him, and pop open my water for a sip he turns the bag upside down, spilling the contents onto the bed, and picking up one of the three boxes of condoms inside.

"Three boxes?" His eyebrows raise, "Ngh- We're only here for the weekend, I think that's a bit ambitious."

"Agh! No, that's not what I was...they come in different types of material and stuff, I wasn't s-sure what you would like..." I stammer, and Tweek starts busting up, and I realize he was just playing with me.

"Anyway, we'll use these ones." Tweek waves the box of polyurethane condoms at me.

"Why those ones?" I ask, and hand him his bottle of water.

"They feel the best."

"And how in the fuck do you know this?" I say angrily. I know Tweek hasn't been with anyone else, but if he's also discussing condom use with Kenny I literally will kill that McCormick bastard!

"My mom told me." Tweek says, with a shrug, "After we got caught sleeping together at the hospital, she took me condom shopping at Walgreens. It was so humiliating!"

"Yeah, that would be pretty embarrassing." I agree, and feel thankful that all I got was a lecture on safe sex. I promised that I'd be safe, and that was enough for my parents, poor Tweek!

Tweek continues to examine the box of condoms curiously, while taking small sips from his water bottle. "So um... regular... not large?" He finally asks, and I feel my face heat up.

"No um, regular should be fine," I assure him. I mean, sure compared to most of our friends I'm pretty tall, and I have the whole big feet, big hands thing going on, and I'm still growing, but I pretty certain that in that ah... other area I'm only slightly above average.

Tweek takes another sip of his water, while blatantly peeking down at my crotch. "I think you're wrong, let me look closer." Tweek asks, so I grab a pillow and cover myself up.

"No!" I tell him, because this whole discussion is getting so embarrassing, and even though I've managed to get myself under control, all this talk is causing me to perk up again.

"Oh, come on! I've already touched it, don't get shy now." Tweek says boldly, and I shake my head.

"No, not right now." I grumble and take one last sip of water, before sitting my bottle on the night table, and grabbing Tweek's bottle away from him, and sitting it next to mine.

"Just one little look," Tweek pouts, but I ignore him and grab the tube of lube, time for a diversion.

"Pipe down, and lay on your stomach." I tell him, than change my mind. "No strike that, get up on your hands and knees," I decide, because that sounds much sexier.

"Why?" He asks, so I raise my eyebrows at him, and wave the tube of lube in front of his nose.

"Why do you think? We're in the middle of sex right? We have to finish, so I need to prepare you!"

"What the fuck, Craig, _prepare_ me? I'm not a Thanksgiving feast," Tweek complains, but he still flips over, not exactly on his hands and knees, but it's a start. I really do love Tweek, but sometimes the little shit can just be so damn stubborn about the oddest things.

"I said get up on your knees! I need room to work." I demand, and slap his bare ass to get my point across.

"Gah!" Tweek mutters, but he gives me what I want, which makes me feel a little bit cocky. I pop open the top on the lube and crawl across the bed to the best vantage point, and wow! Just fucking wow! That has to be the sexiest thing I've ever seen. I already know that Tweek's ass is absolutely perfect, but seeing him like this is totally awesome! This is going to be so fun!

I smear some lube on my fingers, and notice that Tweek's still grumbling, so I drop the tube of lube so I can spank him lightly again.

"Behave yourself and just relax," I tell him.

"Just what are you up to?" He wonders, and I suddenly realize that Tweek might not know as much about sex as he thinks he does.

"I thought Kenny taught you everything. He didn't tell you about this part?" I ask smugly, and run one lubed finger around his cute little entrance before sliding it inside.

"What are you doing?" Tweek tries to pull away, confirming my suspicions. Thank God, I didn't allow him to take the lead, he probably would have just shoved right in.

I use my free hand to grab him by the waist to keep him from getting away, "Calm down, baby, I can't just slide my dick in you, it will hurt you. I need to get you ready first."

"It already hurts, take it out!" He roars at me as I slide my finger in just a little more.

"Sorry!" I tell him. "But it's your own fault, I told you to relax, you're not relaxing!"

"Grrrr, how can I relax like this!" He growls at me, and I bite my lip to keep from laughing, because if I laugh at him right now, I know he will totally freak out, but damn he's so fucking cute sometimes.

Fortunately Tweek decides to trust me. He stops squirming, and shoves his face into a pillow, while leaving his cute bottom in the air for me to deal with. Absolutely adorable. I push my finger in a little deeper, not wanting to hurt him, but knowing that it can't really be helped. According to Thomas the first time is hell, but apparently it starts to feel better once you get used to it, so I just need to get Tweek used to this.

 **======Tweek's POV=======**

Oh man, I thought sex was supposed to feel good, this doesn't feel good, it really hurts! Craig's been "fiddling around" down there for a while now, and every time I start to get used to it, the bastard adds another finger and I have to get used to it all over again! This was a bad idea, no wonder Craig refused to be the bottom! Rrrr! I'm going to kill Kenny for lying to me! Kyle too, because Kyle said sex with Thomas is amazing... unless... Oh Jesus Christ! Maybe it only hurts like this because Craig sucks in bed!

Ngh- No, this is horrible, my boyfriend sucks in bed, and I agreed to marry him! Well, I love him, so I still want to be with him no matter what, but is it going to be a sexless marriage? I knew I should have been the top, it makes the most sense, my penis is the perfect size, Craig's is too fucking big, he'll never fit that monster inside of me. Grrr!

Ah?! What was that? "Craig, hold on, what did you just do?" I call out, because whatever it was it felt amazing, and I want him to do it again.

"This?" He asks cluelessly.

"Ouch, no, not that..."

"How about this?"

"Oh yes, that! Do that some more." I insist, and I hear him take a deep relieved breath.

"I got it, I think I know what to do now." Craig tells me, but instead of doing more of the thing that felt good, the jerk pulls out his fingers.

"Don't stop! You were just getting to the good part!" I complain.

"I know baby, just give me a moment." He says all breathlessly, and I turn my head to see what he's up to. Ah, I see he's putting a condom on the monster, but wow, that looks pretty sexy, now he's coating it with lube... Oh fuck!?

"Wait a god damn moment, Craig! You are not putting Godzilla inside of me."

"Godzilla?" Craig busts up laughing! I pull up my legs and quickly flip over on my back to protect myself.

"No, don't move, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for laughing, Tweek." So he says, but how sorry can he be when he's still fucking giggling?

"Ah, maybe this way is better after all, you look so beautiful right now, I want you so much, Tweek," Craig tells me, and this pretty much knocks out every one of my defenses, because I love this guy so fucking much. Craig carefully crawls on top of me, sliding between my legs, and looking down into my eyes thoughtfully.

"Is this okay? If you want me to stop...?" Craig places a light kiss on my lips, and I momentarily consider asking him to stop, because I'm really scared, but instead I nod, and whisper.

"It's okay, Craig, let's do this, just try not to hurt me too much."

"I'll try," he agrees, and his hands slide my legs a little further apart, and then I feel him. Oh man, he's so big and it feels kind of slimy! Did he use the whole tube of lube, or what? But he's sliding right in... Crap it still hurts, but his lips are over mine, kissing me. His tongue snakes into my mouth, and wraps around mine. My eyes are still open, and I know I'm supposed to close them, but I like this close up of his gorgeous face! This is my Craig, and I love him so much, so a little pain is no big deal, right!

"Tweek, you feel so good, but are you okay, do I need to slow down?" He mumbles against my lips, and I realize that I'm going to have to tell a lie.

"You too, Craig, you feel amazing, keep going, baby."

He does, he keeps going, and it hurts like hell at first, but than he's so deep inside, and something just connects, like he hit the right button or something, and that sweet sensation from earlier is back, and I no longer need to lie, because this feeling is unbelievable.

"Oh wow! Keep doing it just like that," I whisper against his lips, and he pulls back and looks down at me, with tears in his eyes.

"I love you," he whispers, and slides his hand down between our stomachs to grab a hold of me. "This is supposed to help, let me know if it doesn't feel good." But it does feel good, it feels fucking amazing. Craig's face suddenly changes and he starts moving just a tiny bit faster. I can tell he's holding back, trying not to hurt me, and it's a strange mixture of pleasure with a little bit of pain, but I fucking love it. I fucking love him!

I'm really close, but I want to feel Craig more, so I experiment with moving my hips in time with Craig's which causes his eyes to open wide for a moment, so I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling his lips down to mine, because I just want to kiss him so bad. We move together, kissing, and it's wonderful, so completely wonderful.

"I'm sorry, I can't hold back... it's too good," Craig whispers, and pulls his hand away, but I'm okay with that, because everything he's doing now feels so good. He thrusts hard a couple more times, hitting me exactly right, and causing me to let go, spilling between our stomachs, and I can feel him pulsing inside of me... Wow, I can feel it, that's so fucking cool! This doesn't suck at all, I love sex!

"I want to do it again!" I blurt out, just as Craig collapses on top of me, and he starts laughing at me, but this time I don't mind so much.

"Sure, anything you want, baby," Craig agrees, but he still rolls off of me. He immediately wraps his arms around me and cuddles closer with his eyes closed.

"Just give me a moment to catch my breath... and maybe a quick nap, followed by a bath. Fuck, sex is really sweaty and messy, isn't it?"

"Can I take a bath with you this time?" I ask.

"Yeah, you can do anything you want from now on. You're the boss Tweek, whatever you want you get."

I wish I'd gotten that on tape, because I suspect that Craig will deny he said it later. Craig's the perfect boyfriend, but he's a bit of a liar sometimes, but that's okay, because I love him this way, and I don't want him to change one bit.

Ah, he's already asleep! Leaning over I put my lips to his and I steal a little kiss, than I lay my head on his chest, close my eyes, and the last thing I think of as I drift off to sleep is, you better watch out, Craig, because next time it's my turn to top!

 ***End of Chapter 9, only a short epilogue to go******


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

As always, thank you to everyone for reading! Thanks for the kudos, follows, and favorites. A special thank you to everyone who took the additional step and left comments or reviews.

Extra gigantic Thank You to **fallingwthstyle,** my wonderful Beta Reader, who helped to bring you this new chapter.

Here is the ending, and in case you are wondering, no smut here, and Tweek doesn't actually get to top... at least not in this story, but perhaps I'll have to give him a little cameo in the spin-off.

*Enjoy*****

 **Chapter 10: Epilogue**

 **======Tweek's POV=======**

Opening my eyes, I breath deeply, stare up at the high ceiling of the vacation cabin, and I smile. This is our last morning in this little paradise, we've spent about ninety percent of the weekend in bed, although we did get out to bathe a few times, and I'm not really looking forward to going home and sleeping alone again.

The smell of burnt bacon is strong, so I know that Craig is making breakfast, and I suppose I should get up and help him, since I'm a much better cook than he is, but my phone is buzzing on the nightstand, so I reach over pick it up and check who is calling.

Smiling I decide to take the call, and put the phone to my ear. "Good morning, Kyle."

"Good to see you're still alive! I called you a few times yesterday, dude, I guess Craig's been keeping you tied up in bed, so you couldn't pick up?"

On the surface, Kyle seems like his cheery self, but I've gotten to know him pretty well over the past couple months, so I notice that something seems off.

"Not exactly tied up, but yeah, we spent all day in bed... doing stuff. We were supposed to go hiking yesterday, but... uh, my butt kind of hurt, so Craig made us stay home. Is it supposed to hurt so bad the next day?" My face heats up, and I hear Kyle chuckling on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, I think so, I was in a little pain right afterwards, but it wasn't too bad the next morning. Thomas made me take aspirin though, so I think that might have helped."

"Gah, I didn't get any aspirin. I knew Craig didn't know what he was doing! He makes me so mad, He also refuses to let me be on top! Grrrr!"

This also makes Kyle chuckle, and although I normally hate it when people laugh at me, right now it's okay, because I sense that Kyle needs to laugh.

"I get where you're coming from, dude, I asked to try that with Thomas right before he left, and he totally freaked out. He said he was a dedicated top, whatever the fuck that is."

"Oh man, Thomas and Craig don't know what they're missing."

"I know, right," Kyle agrees, and even though I can't see his face, I feel certain that he's smiling for real now.

"So anyway, Kyle, are you doing okay?" I quietly ask, I know that Kyle generally likes to keep his troubles to himself, but he always listens to me complain about Craig, so I want to return the favor.

"Yeah, dude, I'm fine," he tells me, but than he goes silent for a moment, so I decide to wait him out.

"Okay, maybe I'm not fine. I really miss Thomas, this long distance relationship shit sucks, but he's suppose to come visit over Spring break, so I'll get to see him soon."

"Well, that's good news, right?" I ask him, since Spring break is only two weeks away.

"Yeah, but last night, Stan sent me a text telling me he's sorry and misses me, and asking if we can talk soon."

"Oh man! Stan's such an asshole!" I blurt out, and immediately regret it, because I know that even though they are fighting right now, Kyle hates it when people badmouth Stan. It's all right for Kyle to do it, but whenever Kenny does it, Kyle jumps right down his throat.

I'm about to apologize, but instead of getting mad Kyle just says, "Dude, should I try talking to him?"

"AH! GAH!" I mutter uncomfortably, because this is such an important question that Kyle's asking me, and I'm worried that I won't give him the right answer, but I just need to give him my honest opinion, right?

"I don't think that you should..." I start, and immediately backtrack. "Well, not unless you really want to talk to him." But than I remind myself that Kyle is my friend, and I should probably tell him what I know, "But Kyle, I've sort of heard Stan and Wendy broke up again."

"Yeah, dude, I already know. Kenny told me. They had a fight because Wendy turned his proposal down, if I ignore him for a few days, they'll probably get back together again, that's how it works with them."

"Ah, I see, so I guess you also heard that Wendy's pregnant?" I tell him.

"Yeah, dude, I know that, but I promised Stan I wouldn't tell anyone, so how did you find out?"

"GAH- I probably shouldn't say then." I get nervous, because Red told Craig, and Craig told me, but he told me not to repeat it, so I just really fucked up.

"It's alright, I won't tell Craig that you told me, Tweek, just don't tell anyone else, okay?" Kyle says.

"Ngh- I won't, I promise." I mumble, and start searching for something else to say that might be helpful. I wonder if I should mention that Stan's been bullying someone, but I'm pretty certain the whole school knows about that, so Kyle probably already knows too. I just feel really bad for the guy Stan's been picking on, because on Thursday I ran into him in the men's room and he looked like he'd been crying. But when I mentioned it to Craig he said I should mind my own business. Yeah I better do that.

My mind gets sidetracked, when I hear Craig enter the room and look up, "You better not be talking to Kenny," Craig lectures, and I shake my head and bust up laughing.

"I'm talking to Kyle." I say through my laughter, because Craig is naked except for an ugly blue hat that looks identical to the one he used to wear back in 4th grade, and he's carrying what I assume is breakfast on a tray table.

"Gah, why are you wearing that horrible thing?" I ask, and point to his head, as he sits the tray on my lap and crawls into bed next to me.

"What, this?" He asks, while pulling off the hat and tossing it to me. "I was cold."

"If you're cold, put on some actual clothes." I say helpfully, and Kyle starts laughing again, so I assume that he's overheard us.

"Why put on clothes, if I'm just going to take them off again?" Craig complains. He pulls the blankets over his legs and scoots right next to me.

"But where did you even find this?" I ask him as I pick up the hat and take a good look at it. It's obviously not the same one that he wore in 4th grade, because it looks brand new, and it's adult size.

"Thomas gave it to me for my birthday! He had it made especially for me!" Craig grins happily, and I realize that this must be what was in that nicely wrapped present. Had I only known the truth I would have disposed of that gift completely instead of just kicking it under the coffee table.

"Gah, why would he do such a thing!" I grumble to Craig, than return to my phone call.

"Sorry Kyle." I apologized for keeping him waiting.

"It's cool, dude, I need to go too. My mom has breakfast ready, but call me when you get back in town, so we can hang out," Kyle tells me.

"Okay, I'll call you when I get home tonight." I tell him, hang up, and set my phone aside.

Looking down at the large tray full of food that's sitting on my lap. I see overcooked scrambled eggs, nearly burnt pancakes, and undercooked toast. Only the donuts look edible, since Craig didn't have to cook those; there is also a big pitcher of orange juice. Which I move off to the night table to avoid spilling it.

"What happened to the bacon?" I ask, as I pick up a donut and take a bite out of it. I know there should be burnt bacon, because I can smell it.

"That kind of got a little too well done. I had to toss it," Craig admits shyly, and I smile, and lean over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for cooking," I tell him, and he smiles back, and picks up a piece of toast. "Once we're married I can do this every morning." He offers cutely, and I don't have the heart to tell him that he can't cook.

Instead I smile, and nod happily. "I'm really looking forward to eating your cooking everyday, Craig." Sometimes when you're in love you need to tell an occasional white lie.

 ***The end******

Well, that's it for Tweek and Craig's main story. I do have a second spin-off that covers the Stan/Kyle storyline, as well as expanding the Thomas/Kyle romance. Not sure when that will happen, but if it's something you're interested in reading let me know. If not, thank you for reading Liars & Love, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
